Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad
by Nocturna4
Summary: Instinto de Caza. Extra de "Cacería". Los años pasan y hay historias que contar. La química intensa y los susurro compartidos se deslizan entre los dedos de amantes dedicados e intensos. El camino al Infierno o al Cielo parece encontrarse siempre entre besos intensos y marcas sobre la piel.
1. Agua Cristalina

**Agua Cristalina**

El verano en Alemania podía ser agradable. En especial cuando se proponía no hacer nada increíblemente sofocante. La mañana era deliciosa para tomar un poco de sol y despejar la mente. Desde la noche anterior había tenido una traba artística y ni siquiera podía escribir un solo poema, mucho menos completar el lienzo en el que había estado trabajando. No podía creer que estuviese atorada con los ojos del retrato que estaba haciendo. Tal vez fuese un personaje ficticio creado por ella y podría jurar que sabría cómo luce su mirada ¿No? Pues bien, eso no era verdad. Cada que los dibujaba, se frustraba y no podía hacer nada para avanzar.

Así que había aprovechado que Gretel y Lila iban a tener una cita en Berlín, que Will se había ido a recoger a Jaimie de sus prácticas y quien sabe qué harían después, y que Arnold seguía dormido. Si. Un tiempo a solas, para despejar su mente y tomar un poco de sol. Una de las cosas que encontraba agradable de la casa von Bismarck era la privacidad que tenían. Así que, igual que todos los veranos, puso una toalla cerca del borde de la piscina, se recostó en el suelo y se quitó la parta de arriba de su traje de baño. Helga se quedó con un estilo de shorts cortos negros y dobló lo que hubiese sido un top de tirantes hasta abajo del ombligo para dejarlo como un pequeño rollo donde apoyarse cuando se recostó boca abajo. Ya se había puesto bronceador y acorde los minutos pasaban su piel comenzó a calentarse. Aunque su imaginación seguía truncándola. No podía parar de darle vueltas a ese retrato sin ojos que la esperaba en el estudio que habían acondicionado para ella desde que Arnold se había quejado de lo dañino que era pintar en el dormitorio. Llorón. Ahora tenía una habitación entera para su arte y no podía avanzar.

¿Y si hacía ciego al personaje?

No, igual tendría que dibujar sus ojos.

Malditos ojos.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios y se recostó boca arriba. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el sol golpeando su cara directamente pero no era malo. En realidad le ayudaba a mantenerse concentrada. El aroma del bronceador la envolvió y el suave golpe del agua de la piscina contra los bordes era relajante.

O debería ser relajante.

La mezcla de un gruñido, grito y jadeo escapó de sus labios y se sentó de golpe, totalmente frustrada.

Algo cayó estrepitosamente en la piscina.

Helga se cubrió el torso, alerta y abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Para su sorpresa apareció de entre el agua el cabello rubio de Arnold. Luego su rostro. Totalmente rojo. El chico se quedó ligeramente bajo el agua, avergonzado y la observó como si se hubiese metido en problemas.

\- ¿Espiando, cabeza de balón? –acusó, abrazándose con más fuerza- ¿En serio?

\- ¡No! –Arnold se enderezó un poco y volvió a sumergirse hasta que el agua tocó su mentón- Me dijeron que estarías por aquí y pensaba unirme a ti y….

\- ¿Unirte? –ella sonrió de lado- Que pretencioso de tu parte ¿No tengo opinión en eso?

\- ¡No me refería a eso! –casi pareció chillar y se cubrió la boca inmediatamente- No me refería a eso. –esta vez susurró- Y lo sabes… -la acusó.

Helga no pudo evitar reírse a gusto ante el avergonzado caballero que era su novio. Ella recogió sus piernas y las abrazó contra su torso, encontrándolas como mejor cobertura.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó, notando que el chico no salía pero tampoco se enderezaba, el agua de la piscina en ese sector debía llegarle como por sobre el vientre- ¿Quieres unirte? Bien, ven acá y toma el sol conmigo.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo. –esta vez fue un susurro mayor.

\- ¿Cómo? –ella tomó la parte de arriba de su traje de baño y se la puso con todo el cuidado posible.

\- No puedo. –se encogió de hombros- Tal vez en un rato. –miró hacia un lado- Tal vez si miro hacia esta dirección…

Helga parpadeó, ladeó su rostro y…

Oh…

Ya…

¡Oh!

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo. En realidad era increíblemente halagador. Un vistazo hacia su pecho le hizo sonrojarse. Claro que Arnold había visto sus senos antes y mucho más que eso, pero había un aire de pudor entre ambos, una ligera línea que se mantenía aun. Ninguno de los dos se desnudaba frente al otro como algo casual, era algo íntimo que compartían. Pero nunca pensó que algo así como verla tomar el sol pudiese excitarlo.

Y aun así era agradable.

Muy halagador.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas espiando? –preguntó, volviendo a abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- N-no mucho… -siguió sin mirarla, pero se notaba el completo sonrojo- ¿Desde qué te giraste? Pensaba que estabas dormida y luego… me distraje.

Helga notó que se sentía culpable, como si hubiese sido el peor acto que podía hacerle. A ella. A su novia. A la persona con la que llevaba teniendo vida sexual por algún tiempo. Sin ir muy lejos, con la persona con la que había tenido sexo desenfrenado contra la puerta de su habitación la pasada noche. Pero ahí estaba, avergonzado por espiarla y excitarse por ello.

Una vez samaritano, no podía dejar de serlo ¿No?

Así que se levantó, avanzó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la piscina y se sentó en el borde. El agua estaba fría, refrescante y sus pies agradecieron la calma después del tiempo bajo el sol.

\- Ven. –ordenó, estirando su mano hacia él- Ven acá, cabeza de balón.

El chico la miró apenado. No había un _ambiente_ entre ambos. Él creía que había cometido un error. Sin planes, sin coqueteos, solo algo que le podía pasar a cualquiera. Pero él estaba totalmente avergonzado.

En serio amaba a este estúpido samaritano.

\- Ven. –repitió su orden- ¿No quieres besarme?

El tragó en seco. Casi pudo escuchar cómo lo hacía.

\- Eso no va a calmarme. –le recordó, cruzándose de brazos bajo el agua.

\- ¿Quién dijo que quiero que te calmes? –se inclinó hacia adelante, sabiendo que así sus pechos se asomarían ligeramente por el escote- Ven aquí, Shortman.

Y el ambiente cambió de inmediato. El chico la regresó a ver con sorpresa pero cuando notó la vista que tenía algo en él cambió. Ese lado fiero que envolvía al lobo que se enderezó, mostrando su torso húmedo, los brazos tensos, marcando los músculos que el baloncesto había reafirmado. Arnold se impulsó hacia ella, sin siquiera mover las aguas. La rubia tuvo que separar sus piernas para recibirlo entre estas, mientras se estiraba para besarlo. El agua se mezcló con su bronceador aceitoso. El aroma a coco y playa los rodeó ante el calor, pero ella se concentró en ese beso intenso e invasivo. Pero quería más. Solo un _pizca_. Aunque fuese peligroso. Un poco más en el borde de la piscina, inclinándose hacia él y sus labios cálidos. Las manos del chico la rodearon por la cintura e invadieron por debajo de la tela, volviendo su espalda resbaladiza cuando el bronceador se fue patinara sobre su piel.

Helga gimió anticipadamente, queriendo provocarlo. El tímido muchacho que ni siquiera sabía ponerse un codón había quedado atrás, al igual que la avergonzada chica que no podía mirarlo a los ojos la mayoría del tiempo. Y eso quedó instaurado cuando, sin permiso, él le quitó la parte superior de su traje de baño para mirarla descaradamente. La rubia estaba inclinada en su dirección, la diferencia entre ambos era ligeramente considerable, así que sus senos estaban suspendidos cerca de la boca del chico.

El cual no esperó, acunó uno de ellos y se estiró hasta lamer el rosáceo pezón y capturarlo entre sus labios. Helga se apoyó sobre los hombros del chico, agitada, luchando por mantener su voz al mínimo. Desde esa posición, aun si espiaban desde la casa, solo podrían verla a ella sentada. Pero llamaría mucho la atención si comenzaba a gemir como quería hacerlo. La mirada esmeralda, pícara, consciente de las posibilidades de ser atrapados, parecía retarla. Un estremecimiento la cubrió por entero, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso era lo que se ganaba por jugar con el Gran Lobo Feroz.

\- Ya está duro. –susurró Arnold contra su pecho, acariciando el pezón con su pulgar- Me gusta cuando puedo sentir cómo se pone contra mi lengua.

También había desaparecido chico de pocas palabras.

\- Pervertido. –susurró ella, apoyando su frente contra la cabeza del rubio- Nos pueden atrapar…

\- Nadie vendrá hacia acá. Vi a Marinette y las otras encaminarse hacia la alacena de la cocina para hacer un inventario de todo. Van a demorar. –la tomó por la cintura y la jaló al interior del agua sorpresivamente.

Helga se estremeció por el frío que rodeó su cuerpo. Las manos del chico la acariciaron rápidamente, atrayéndola contra su torso. El aceite hizo todo más resbaladizo entre ambos, podía sentirse deslizar contra él, como si pudiese frotarse contra su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Pero no podía. No quería, en realidad. Algo había ahí, saber que era como un pequeño secreto entre ambos. Cuando buscó la mirada de Arnold, intensa sobre ella, supo que era algo que pensaban ambos. La rubia le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó profundamente. En esa ocasión el besó fue mucho más intenso, devorándola hasta casi ahogarla. Las manos del chico se deslizaban sobre su piel, parecía que el agua fría de la piscina se filtraba como lametazos a través del aceite y la estremecían cada vez que los largos dedos abrasaban su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron ligeramente agitados y ella se apoyó contra la pared de baldosa fría que le hizo arquearse ligeramente. Arnold besó su cuello, despacio y una de sus manos acunó sus senos lentamente, uno por uno y la acarició hasta estremecerla. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido y podía sentir la diferencia entre la fría agua y su piel.

\- Han crecido. –le susurró Arnold y miró hacia abajo- Tus senos han crecido un poco. Eso estaba pensando cuando te miré recostada.

\- Pervertido. –Helga ladeó el rostro, buscando sus ojos y lo acarició por sobre el traje de baño ajustado hasta encontrar su erección- Esto también ha crecido.

Arnold gruñó y mordió su hombro para contenerse. No lo hizo con fuerza, pero se quedó ahí, siguiendo el ritmo de la mano femenina que continuaba la forma dura con demasiada tranquilidad.

\- Vas a ser mi perdición. –susurró el rubio, volviendo a besar su piel, encontrándose con su cuello delicado- Totalmente mi perdición. –juró, lamiéndole el cuello, subiendo por su piel, llegando a su mentón y volviendo a bajar.

Ella lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, sintió su nuca apoyada contra el borde de la piscina. La sensación era intoxicante y adictiva. Todo su cuerpo parecía hervir y el agua entre ambos se calentaba por la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, pero ante cualquier movimiento, como el de su mano perfilando la dura erección, hacía que el agua se moviera, que llegara un poco de la corriente fría y ambos se estremecían. Una sensación de urgencia le invadió, sus manos bajaron el traje de baño lo suficiente para poder acariciarlo libremente y sintió la suave erección contra su mano, las caderas masculinas ser atraídas con su movimiento.

Lo necesitaba.

En verdad lo necesitaba.

Arnold parecía que sentía lo mismo porque la apretó más contra la pared de la piscina y sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de sus shorts. Pero en lugar de bajarlos, los subió más, hasta que estos comenzaron a meterse ligeramente entre sus muslos y a apretarse entorno a su trasero. Ella se sintió confundida hasta que notó el miembro del rubio tocar su pierna, muy cerca de su sexo.

\- Cierra las piernas. –eso sonó como un gruñido contra su oído y notó que él estaba apretándola más- Helga… -jadeó- cierra tus piernas.

Así lo hizo, lo sintió perfectamente justo bajo su sexo, creando presión a través del traje de baño, pero también estaba entre sus muslos. Arnold la embistió así, jadeando contra su cuello, acallándose y ella se cubrió la boca para no gemir. No debía sentirse tan bien. Eso era imposible. No debía encontrar tan excitante la idea de tenerlo entre sus piernas, golpeando sus caderas contra su cuerpo sin realmente penetrarla. Pero el estímulo tentativo y duro era adictivo. La idea de ser atrapados era refrescante. Helga se aferró a él y creó más presión, juntó tanto como fuese posible sus rodillas y fue como otro destello de electricidad girando en su interior hasta casi confundirla.

Una parte de ella quería gemir fuerte. Sin importarle nada. Pero luchó por guardar silencio, arqueando sus caderas, anticipando el estímulo antes de que el agua se estrellara con violencia contra la pared. Arnold parecía cada vez más violento, la tenía por las caderas y sus jadeos estremecían la piel de su cuello. Una parte de ella se preguntó si se correría ahí mismo, por sus piernas y quiso que así ocurriese, que el simple hecho de tocarla fuese tan estimulante para él. Pero Arnold se separó, de golpe y apoyó su frente contra el pecho de la chica, tomando aliento.

Por supuesto. El caballero no podía servirse primero. Su dulce samaritano. El rubio levantó la mirada, se notaba sonrojado, agitado y sus ojos estaban tan oscuros e intensos que su cuerpo se estremeció. No le dijo nada, la atrajo a la esquina de la piscina, donde estaban los escalones metálicos para salir y la sentó en el que estaba más arriba. Helga parpadeó extrañada, porque de esa manera no estaban frente a frente. Pero él no le dijo nada, jaló las caderas femeninas hasta el mismo borde, la hizo curvarlas hacia arriba, cuando estuvo satisfecho tomó sus muslos y se los separó para que se sostuviera desde la parte extrema de los tubos de la escalera y metió su mano por los shorts.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Arnold levantó la mirada depredadora, mientras sus dedos bajaban hasta llegar al sexo femenino. Sin poder evitarlo gimió fuerte, arqueándose, buscando los dedos ásperos, sabiendo lo que vendría bajo ese tacto que la conocía bien. Pero él se detuvo, con una mirada pícara.

\- Te pueden oír. –le recordó y se estirón, sin soltarla, hasta tomar del borde la parte de arriba del traje de baño femenino- Tal vez debas ponerte esto. Por si nos espían.

\- Pervertido. –susurró.

Aunque él tenía razón, por supuesto.

Y temblando, buscó el frente de la prenda. Arnold volvió a tocarla y enterró su rostro en la húmeda tela para ahogar un gemido ahí. Él conocía tan bien su cuerpo, se había dedicado tanto a buscar la manera de hacerla feliz, que no necesitaba guiarlo. Los dedos bajaron hasta llegar a su húmeda entrada, tantearon ligeramente, como si comprobaran que estaba lista ¡Y maldita sea que lo estaba! Así que entraron.

Helga lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y gritó sin voz.

Arnold sabía exactamente qué hacer. Y Dios, era demasiado bueno en ello. Las caderas de Helga se movieron inquietas a pesar de sentir los dedos hasta los nudillos, completamente en su interior. Él no tenía que moverlos con fuerza, solo necesitaba dejar la palma sobre su clítoris y doblar sus dedos hasta tocar su punto más sensible en pequeños golpecitos. Eso era suficiente para tenerla con la respiración agitada, los pies aferrados a los tubos de la escalera y sus manos temblando. Pero se recordó ponerse la parte superior de su traje de baño a mala gana para morder uno de los tirantes del mismo y ahí contener sus gemidos de placer. Meses atrás ella se había burlado del _lenguaje morse_ que él usaba con su _enfermero_ para saludarla. Ahora Arnold sabía usar unos golpecitos similares dentro de ella para tenerla al borde mismo del placer. La chica juró que sus dientes estaban por romper el tirantes, la tela parecía rasgarse bajo su garre pero no le importó. No le importó nada. En ese momento podía aparecer toda la comunidad de Berlín que ella se aferraría a esa mano entre sus piernas y se agitaría contra esta hasta que…

Oh…

Bendito orgasmo.

El grito ahogado que escapó de sus labios cerrados era la única muestra de que seguía viva. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, lo sabía, sus mulos estaban apretando la mano del chico y su interior estaba firmemente entorno a esos milagrosos dedos que sabían exactamente dónde tocarla. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que Arnold no había dejado de mirarla y antes de poder hablar, él ya estaba devorándola con sus labios. Así que perdió la batalla, lo besó profundamente, resbalándose hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies y sentir que toda el agua estaba helada. Pero aun así no le importó, se apretó contra él con fuerza, lo atrajo a sus labios y saboreó cada parte de su boca, completamente adictiva, tan feroz que parecía capaz de lastimarla en cualquier momento. Pero nunca lo hacía. Siempre había un límite en esa pasión, un tono cálido pero intenso que solo era su condena.

\- Ya no aguanto más… -Arnold se separó agitado, miró a su alrededor, ligeramente consciente de dónde estaban pero pareció no importarle, porque la giro para que mirara los escalones- Te necesito. –le susurró contra el oído, trémulo, tomando su mano y guiándola para que agarrara el borde de sus shorts, justo entre sus muslos y lo moviera a un costado- Tal vez sea un poco brusco…

Helga sonrió al notar que estaba sosteniéndose de un hilo de su cordura. Ella se aferró con una mano al escalón frente a ella, se apoyó contra este para levantar sus caderas y separó todo lo que pudo el borde interno de sus shorts, dejándole vía libre hacia su sexo. No tuvo que decirle nada, solo sonreírle, invitarlo.

Y se mordió el labio inferior.

Él gruñó.

La chica lo sintió entrar de golpe, hasta el fondo y tuvo que ocultar su boca bajo el agua para gritar ante la oleada de placer. Arnold no había estado bromeando, la embistió con fuerza, obligándola a tensar su brazo para no terminar apretada contra los escalones. La nota salvaje en esas penetraciones le arrancó la voz, como si se rompiera. Desde esa posición podía sentirlo increíblemente intenso, estimulándola justo en el punto exacto. A pesar del tiempo que iban juntos, seguía sorprendiéndose por la forma en que era tan receptiva para él. Aunque se conocían mucho más, el tacto de Arnold seguía estremeciéndola como la primera vez, con la misma anticipación que calentaba su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella se paró en la punta de sus pies, hizo que él se enterrara en su interior hacia abajo, estimulándola donde más necesitaba. Y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, demasiado rápido, fuerte, mientras Arnold se corría en su interior en un jadeo fuerte. Las manos del chico la rodearon cálidamente y aun sintiéndolo en su interior se apoyó contra él, soltando su agarre. Helga descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, con la mente despejada, el cuerpo totalmente relajado y el corazón martillando sus oídos.

Los labios del chico besando su hombro eran reconfortantes. Una pequeña risa, burlona, escapó de sus labios, mirando hacia la casa cerrada, notando la locura que habían hecho.

\- Primero en la enfermería y ahora en la piscina. No me digas que te estás haciendo exhibicionista. –bromeó, sintiendo los brazos estrecharla más.

\- Mira quien habla ¿No te muerdes la lengua? –susurró Arnold, recuperando su aliento- Tú me provocaste.

\- Mi plan era irnos a la casa de visitas. –se encogió de hombros- Me alegra que no tuvieses la misma idea.

\- Vas a ser mi perdición. –juró, saliendo despacio de ella, jadeando ante el cambio de temperatura- Si, definitivamente esto es diferente a la tina.

\- Totalmente… -Helga suspiró, acomodándose el traje de baño- Totalmente…

Por unos minutos se quedaron así, ella despegó sus pies del suelo, flotando ligeramente, apoyada contra el pecho de Arnold y este no la soltó. En cada oportunidad parecían reírse en secreto, imaginando las posibilidades desastrosas de su pequeña travesura.

\- Ya no somos niños… -susurró Arnold.

\- Y tú ya no eres un santurrón por completo. –lo miró, con picardía- Me gusta Bigby.

\- ¿En serio va a ser eso recurrente? –se lamentó Arnold- ¿Ese nombre que inventó tu prima?

\- El Gran Lobo Feroz… me encanta como suena _Big_ –arrugó su nariz, con astucia- _Bad_ –sonrió de lado- _Wolf_. –y pareció morder el aire.

\- Definitivamente eres mi perdición. –se inclinó y la besó profundamente, saboreando cada una de esas palabras- Mi vida es demasiado interesante contigo cerca.

\- ¡Ahí están!

Ambos dieron un respingón, completamente rojos. Por un momento eterno creyeron que Jaimie podría darse cuenta de todo mientras corría hacia ellos. Pero la chica seguía con su sonrisa animada, llevaba un largo cabello verde azulado que se rizaba en las puntas sobre su espalda. Este hacía juego con su vestido estilo marinero que llegaba sobre sus rodillas. Jaimie se detuvo al borde de la piscina, mientras Will se acercaba a ellos con un paso más relajado, parecía realmente complacido al ver la intensa alegría que en cada poro dejaba ver su novia.

\- Oh, Helga… -Jaimie se acuclilló en el borde- Me encanta tu traje de baño.

La rubia sonrió, mientras salía de la piscina, confirmando que todo estaba en su perfecto lugar.

\- Te puedo prestar uno. Los shorts son más holgados pero se ajustan con los cordones. –se secó las piernas y se puso las sandalias- Y el color te va a gustar.

\- El día se ve perfecto para estar en la piscina. –Jaimie la alcanzó, mientras se encaminaban a la casa- Realmente espero no haber interrumpido nada.

Curiosamente: No, para nada, habían llegado en el momento exacto.

La carcajada perruna de Will las hizo saltar a ambas. El chico estaba parado, en el borde de la piscina, abrazándose el vientre con total diversión. Helga se estremeció cuando notó la pícara mirada del pelirrojo sobre su cara.

Él sabía.

No podía definir cómo. Pero Will sabía lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Ven, vamos. –Helga la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la casa.

\- Pero…

\- No, no. Tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre la importancia de no creerle nada de lo que te diga tu novio. –sentenció, subiendo los escalones, completamente roja.

La risa de Jaimie solo la motivó a seguir subiendo. Si, definitivamente más le valía a Will mantenerse callado.

Rayos…

Lo peor es que seguía con la traba artística. El sexo no arreglaba todo.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** La primera entre de " _Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad_ "

Todo porque no puedo evitar hacer que el primer capítulo de estas cosas trate sobre esta pareja. Como saben, no era una entrega constante, pero si alguna historia de " _Años Venideros_ " merece un +18 ¡Definitivamente lo encontrarán publicado aquí! Así que espero que lo disfruten.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que un vínculo jurado para toda la vida, no le da el derecho de reclamar al otro como propiedad. El instinto no vuelve el amor en un deseo de posesión.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. El Sol y la Luna

**El Sol y la Luna**

Lily sentía el corazón palpitarle con demasiada fuerza mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo del chico. Eso estaba pasando. En verdad estaba pasando. No podía creer que su corazón estuviese tan desbocado. Los labios de Ray eran cálidos, suaves y exploradores, podía sentirlo perfilando su labio inferior, deslizando su lengua sin invadirla mientras sus largos dedos recorrían su espalda y la apretaban por la cintura con un tono posesivo. Ese cuerpo cálido y duro, tan increíblemente atractivo y atlético era suyo en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era encenderse en una llamarada ardiente y desbocada, pero había algo tentativo en esos labios que la saboreaban de a poco. Eso le recordaba tanto a la manera en que él probaba alguna golosina que le gustaba. Muy, muy despacio, saboreándolo en pequeñas mordidas luchando para que durara más.

Pero ella no iba a desaparecer por esos labios. Tal vez se incendiara y se hiciera adicta a esa firme boca. Pero no desaparecería.

Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello rojizo de Ray, aprovechó sus uñas largas para recorrer el firme cuello hasta su nuca. El beso pareció temblar entre ambos y las manos masculinas se cerraron con mayor firmeza sobre su cintura, apretándola más y sintió sus senos se aprisionados contra el torso duro hasta casi dejarla sin aliento.

\- Te gusta torturarme. –le susurró Ray contra sus labios- Y quitarme la diversión ¿No?

Lily parpadeó, reaccionando de los estremecimientos en su boca a pesar de que ya la había soltado.

\- ¿Disculpa…? –lo miró como si estuviese bajo algún hechizo- Agradecería el contexto.

Él se rio ligeramente e intentó girarse para quedar sobre ella. Pero Lily se aferró al cuello masculino y clavó bien sus rodillas sobre la alfombra. Una expresión de pánico infantil se atisbó en su rostro y luego una sonrisa divertida cuando notó que era observada con extrañeza.

\- ¿No vas a dejar que me mueva?

\- Solo por ahora. –ella sonrió de lado- ¿Qué diversión te he quitado?

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces había imaginado besarte y meter mis manos bajo tu ropa? –Ray acarició su espalda, siguió la curva que hacía hasta levantarse cerca de las caderas anchas- ¿Cuánto había fantaseado desabrochar tu sostén y tocarte con tanta anticipación que tardaría en quitarte la ropa para poder ver cuanto deseara? –enmarcó una ceja- No solo te quitaste la camiseta y el sostén. No me has dejado ver nada. Eso es cruel.

Lily lanzó el rostro hacia atrás al escuchar el tono de reproche en esa voz. Dioses, no podía creer que alguien como él fuese real. Muy despacio se meció sobre el torso duro, le dejó sentir su cuerpo pero sin mirarla y cuando sintió que iba a quejarse lo besó en el cuello y luego en el pecho, justo sobre el esternón. Sus caderas se movieron hacia abajo y tuvo que estirarse considerablemente para poder alinearlas con las de él. Ray era alto y ella era algo baja a comparación de los gigantes estadounidenses, su sangre latina le había dado la suficiente estatura para no llamar la atención pero la forzaba un poco en ese momento.

\- Lily…

Ella levantó el rostro entre sus rizos castaños, lo observó desde su lugar, acurrucada ahí en supuesta inocencia. Sus dedos acariciaron el finísimo vello rojizo que él tenía sobre su pecho, era de un tono oscuro pero de alguna manera no lo hacía lucir pálido e iba en armonía con sus duros músculos.

\- No eres el único que ha fantaseado, Raymond. –Lily cerró los ojos cuando sintió la amplia mano acarició su rostro- Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he tocado pensando que es tu boca la que me lleva al clímax. –clavó sus ojos caramelo en él y buscó con el ancho pulgar masculino para morder su yema- O las veces que disimulaba que no tenía mis manos ocupadas mientras conversábamos. –y metió el pulgar en su boca, lo lamió y enroscó su lengua entorno a este.

No sabía que lo tenía más impresionado pero podía sentirlo completamente duro bajo sus piernas. Ahora él estaba hechizado, no apartaba la mirada de sus labios y presionaba el pulgar hasta meterlo en su boca hasta el nudillo. Ella le sonrió, sin dejarlo salir, succionó suavemente y se enderezó solo un poco para que Ray no tuviese que bajar tanto la vista, pero aun así no se separó de su torso. Su lengua se entretuvo con los caminos ásperos en la yema del pulgar y podía sentir su lengua hirviendo en contraste de la piel masculina. El pelirrojo levantó sus caderas, hizo un embiste sin siquiera percatarse y jadeó ante el estímulo. Pero Lily encontró eso como la liberación que había estado esperando desde que lo vio en la mañana. Sus caderas se movieron, adelante y hacia atrás, solo lo suficiente para acomodar la dura erección y estimularse. Ray gimió y cerró la mano en su trasero, apretándola más, buscando que se quedara quieta. Algo que ella no quería. La única forma en que pudiese detenerse sería si existiera la promesa de que él estaría hundiéndose en su interior pronto.

Pero Ray sacó el pulgar de sus labios, aunque ella protestó. El chico bebió la humedad en su dedo y no apartó la mirada de ella. Lily sintió su corazón acelerado y movió en círculos sus caderas, provocándolo para que la atendiera más.

\- Espera… -él sonaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón- ¿Cuándo hablábamos…? ¿Cómo…?

Una sonrisa cínica apareció en los labios femeninos. Ray ya debería entender que la experiencia era una herramienta poderosa. Solo para torturarlo no se enderezó, solo metió una de sus manos entre ambos y la bajó, la palma acunó su sexo por sobre la falda y el dorso acarició la dura erección. Ella no apartó los ojos cuando dobló sus dedos para cerrarlos sobre su clítoris, oculto bajo sus labios vaginales. Lily sabía que él podía sentir cada movimiento dado lo apretados que estaban y notaba el fuego en los ojos pardos. Ninguna amante había sido tan osada frente a él y si era sincera, por norma general Lily tampoco había tomado ese tipo de iniciativas. No tan rápido, no la primera vez. Pero ahí estaba, completamente empapada por un beso y un par de estímulos sobre la ropa, solo queriendo continuar.

Sus dedos la acariciaron hasta hacerla gemir. Su mano libre se apoyó sobre la alfombra para sostener su torso, separándose un poco más de él, pero manteniéndose aun oculta, dejando que solo sus pezones estuviesen apoyados sobre el pecho masculino.

\- ¿No te das cuenta…? –sonó normal, pero su respiración era larga, aun con sus dedos moviéndose con avidez- Pequeñas frases… es fácil… -sus caderas se movieron, el estímulo se hizo para ambos, pero solo él gimió- El ruido queda atorado en mi pecho… -se mordió el labio inferior, gimió pero sin hacer ruido- Tú no te dabas cuenta… No podías saber lo excitada que me ponías… -se movió con más fuerza, el rostro de Ray sobre ella, nublado de deseo la estaba afectando, escuchándolo gemir era abrumadoramente estremecedor- Nunca antes lo había hecho… y contigo no podía evitar hacerlo…

Ray la tomó de los brazos. Ella jadeó, sus caderas se movieron pero el chico separó sus piernas, obligándola a hacer lo mismo y alejarse de cualquier estímulo. Lily lo miró con sorpresa, desesperadamente, había resbalando sobre el pecho masculino y casi estaba sobre el vientre del pelirrojo.

\- Casi… -se mordió el labio inferior.

No entendía porque era tan sincera. Porque se mostraba de una forma primitiva. A ella le gustaba tener el control, divertirse y explorar. Pero lo único que su cerebro le pedía en ese momento era sucumbir, dejarse llevar por lo que deseaba, alcanzar el orgasmo que parecía una bomba cálida entre sus piernas, apunto de hacerla estallar.

\- ¿Estas por correrte? –la voz de Ray, más oscura, la agitó.

Solo pudo asentir, con fuerza.

\- ¿Estuviste tocándote mientras hablas conmigo por teléfono? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Todo este año. –se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Es malo? ¿Muy raro…?

Ray la hizo caer sobre su espalda, atrapándola sobre la alfombra y la besó antes de que pudiese protestar. Sus caderas se levantaron, su boca lo recorrió con avaricia y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la fuerza ejercida sobre su cuerpo. Él la tocó sobre la falda, hizo exactamente lo que ella había hecho segundos antes, acunó su sexo, buscó con su índice por entre los pliegues de la ropa su clítoris endurecido y como si tocara las teclas de un piano a una gran velocidad, la comenzó a estimular. Exactamente de la forma que ella lo había hecho, Ray había prestado atención aun abrumado por la excitación. Y Lily se dobló de placer. Solo quería sentirlo directamente y arrancarse la ropa, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que parara. Aun con un placer tan amortiguado y sin importar que sus caderas estuviesen levantadas del todo, ondeándose tan desesperadamente por más, estremeciéndose con fuerza hasta que el orgasmo la derrumbó en un jadeo callado completamente silencioso contra la boca que estaba devorando. Solo recordó respirar, lanzó su rostro hacia atrás y respiró hondo, con sus caderas desplomándose sobre la alfombra.

¿Qué había hecho…?

\- Ni un ruido. –Ray parecía haber comprobado sus palabras- No has soltado ni un ruido.

Dioses.

¿Cómo es que le había confesado eso…?

Lily abrió los ojos, sabiendo que estaba sonrojada y algo asustada. Pero su corazón se disparó cuando notó que él parecía adorarla, fascinado, sin perder reacción de su rostro.

\- No voy a dejar de imaginarte en la cama de tu dormitorio universitario, tocándote. –parecía sonar como un alma condenada, pero tan dichoso de su propio tormento- Me voy a poner duro cada vez que te llame y sepa que estás sola. –lamió el perfil de su oreja y ella se estremeció.

\- Júralo. –Lily onduló sus caderas hacia él, incitándolo- Si te portas bien podría detallártelo la próxima vez. Paso a paso. –cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó jadear contra su oído, estremeciéndola- Dioses… no se suponía que fuese así de pervertida. No desde el inicio. No desde… -gimió alto y se arqueó.

Ray había acariciado uno de sus senos y apretado uno de sus pezones entre sus nudillos hasta hacerla sostener su voz en una nota alta y estremecedora.

\- Quiero todo de ti. –él le susurró, casi mordiéndole la oreja en cada palabra- Nada en cuentagotas, ahógame en ti, Lils.

Pero era exactamente eso lo que quería. Todo de él, absolutamente, sin restricciones ni limitaciones. Sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón del chico, ese que le había comprado y ahora estaba tan apretado que debía ser incómodo. Sus uñas le ayudaron a encontrar los botones y abrirlos, sabía que era cuatro en total y desde el primero su mano rozó el expuesto miembro que sobresalía. Ray jadeó pero ella se contuvo, solo bajó la prenda, se regodeó acariciando el apretado trasero musculoso, atrayéndolo al nido de ropa que se había vuelto su larga falda. Él se enterró en su cuello y pudo sentir la pequeña barba que crecía en la tarde acariciar su piel suavemente. Lily inclinó su rostro hacia él, apretándolo justo en ese lugar, sintiéndolo respirar agitado. Cada vez que se había imaginado estar con Ray, había supuesto que sería algo de exploración, extremadamente lento y placentero, ella podría regodearse con morder y marcar con sus labios uno de sus lunares más secretos. Pero ¿En ese momento? Dioses, sus manos tomaron a tientas el duro miembro, lo recorrieron lo suficiente para sentirlo suave, circuncidado y húmedo en la punta.

\- Lil…

Y lo guio a su interior, apartando su ropa y haciendo un lado la tela de su ropa interior. Ella le clavó sus uñas en las caderas y lo metió hasta el fondo.

Ambos jadearon y ella quiso gritar, lo mordió en el hombro para contenerse, pensando que despertaría al grupo druida si no tenía cuidado.

Pero era tan ancho.

Y la iba a partir.

Dioses.

¿Era una locura que le gustara eso? ¿Qué la tensión en su interior fuese algo que quisiera que se repitiese una y otra vez?

\- Yo quería… -susurró Ray.

\- Sh… -lo guio a moverse- En otro momento te dejaré besarme desde la punta de los pies, hacerme el amor con paciencia y susurrarme palabras románticas… Lo juro. Pero ahora mismo. Dioses… -se arqueó, deseosa- Quiero todo. Ray, por favor. Ámame después, pero deséame ahora. Muéstrame cuanto has querido esto.

El pelirrojo se irguió sobre ella, estaba sudando ligeramente, su cabello se había enroscado más en las puntas y la pintura sobre su cuerpo, esos trazos psicodélicos estaban dispersos y difuminados. Lily sabía que muchos debían estar en sus propias manos y sobre su piel. Él intentó enderezarse, pero ella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó intensamente. Sus propias caderas lo instigaron y rápidamente lo sintió embestirla con fuerza. Sus gritos fueron tragados por esos labios firmes y esa lengua larga. Ray sabía que no quería ser tratada con delicadeza, no en ese momento y le demostró que se tomaba en serio sus palabras. Ella sintió los músculos de sus piernas tensarse al abrirse completamente. Dioses, tendría que mejorar su flexibilidad con él porque estaba usando toda su fuerza para aplastarla contra las alfombras. Y eso era lo que deseaba, escuchar el chasquido húmedo en cada embestida y saber que estaba atrapada. Ambos dejaron de besarse, solo tenían sus bocas cerca, gimiendo, ahogándose directamente en los labios del otro. Los ojos pardos de Ray parecían oscurecerse, como si tuviesen un tono de ámbar o miel caliente. Tal vez estuviese alucinando en ese momento aunque para ella sus sentidos estaban al máximo.

Los dedos del chico sobre su clítoris la tomaron por sorpresa. Él parecía tentativo al mirarla, pero cuando ella gimió con más fuerza, al punto de enterrarse en el cuello masculino para no atraer la atención de todos, pudo sentir que él puso mayor presión en los círculos intensos. Y solo pensar eso, que era él, abriéndola, invadiendo, estimulando su sensible cuerpo que había anhelado eso por tanto tiempo, que era Ray gimiendo contra sus rizos, diciendo su nombre, cada vez más corto, hasta que sonaba como " _Li_ " pero con esa _i_ casi ausente porque le faltaba el aire, todo eso la tenía al límite. Simplemente era eso, acumulado y cálido, lo que la tenía tan excitada que su voz no se controlaba y podía jurar que iba a dejarlo sordo por gritarle contra la piel, tan cerca de su oído.

\- Ray… -lo llamó, buscó sus labios y cuando los tuvo, lo besó suavemente- Más… Tus dedos…

Él dejó de hacer esos suaves círculos, la tocó casi con brusquedad. Su interior estaba en fuego, podía sentir el miembro endurecerse más, casi herirla al ensancharse con fuerza y pudo jurar que él intentó avisarle pero no pudo. Simplemente no pudo. Ray se corrió con fuerza en su interior pero ella continuó moviendo sus caderas, tomó la fuerza de ese orgasmo que alargó con su cuerpo y llegó al propio en una explosión que la hizo caer rendida. El aire le faltaba, sus labios estaban hinchados y se dio cuenta que había enterrado sus dedos en el trasero del chico. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios por eso, algo ronca, mientras lo soltaba. Él se derrumbó sobre ella, tan grande como era. Lily lo abrazó, sintiendo el corazón acelerado del pelirrojo, todo su cuerpo húmedo y suyo.

Ray se giró para que su espalda quedara sobre la alfombra, cada vez más lejos de la pequeña mesa. Las manos amplias acariciaron su espalda, se aferraron a su cintura con una obstinación increíble, pero ella solo le sonrió. Su gran falda parecía pétalos de flores sobre ambos, cubriéndolos ligeramente como una manta pobremente improvisada. Lily se acurrucó contra él, se sentía completamente despierta, atenta a extremo, pero sabía que no podía presionarlo más. Además, estaba complacida con mirarlo, la forma en que cerraba sus ojos y recuperaba el aliento sin dejar de sonreír. Así, por ella, por haber estado en su interior y sentido placer al tocarla. Esa sonrisa era totalmente suya, como esas manos que volvían a tomarla de la cintura de forma posesiva.

\- ¿Ya me dejarás ver?

\- ¿Oh…? –Lily ladeó el rostro, intrigada.

\- Tus pechos. Tu torso, lo has estado escondiendo. –Ray apoyó su brazo atrás de su nuca para mirarla mejor- No has querido que te vea.

Un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Si, sabía que él se daría cuenta y no estaba ocultándoselo. En realidad, nunca lo hacía. Pero sus parejas solían tener experiencia variada, conocían tantos cuerpos diferentes que no se sentía intimidada nunca. Ray era increíblemente atractivo, joven, popular, solo debió ver chicas de preciosos cuerpos, sin un gramo fuera de lugar. Lily amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, no tenía inseguridades y comprendía cada detalle del mismo, pero estaba nerviosa. Tontamente nerviosa por estar ridículamente enamorada y sin control. Pero era verdad, estaba siendo extrema.

\- Yo me desarrollé muy tarde. –levantó un poco su torso para mirarlo- Parecía una niña hasta la mitad de mis dieciséis años. La mayoría de chicas eran increíblemente bonitas, tal vez no curvilíneas a morir, pero francamente femeninas. Y yo era una patata bonita. –enmarcó una ceja, con una risa contenida.

Ray se rio con ella, incrédulo por su expresión.

\- Una patata bonita. –repitió.

\- Adorable. –admitió, relajándose.

Ese era el chico que conocía, no debía estar tan nerviosa.

\- Y de repente crecí de golpe… -se sentó, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin ocultarse- Mis senos crecieron rápidamente, mis caderas se ancharon, mis muslos… todo creció hasta casi el tamaño que tienen ahora. –acarició las marcas blanquecinas en la parte baja de sus senos, como líneas de tiza, su otra mano tocó la parte alta de su cadera, donde las finísimas líneas parecían apuntar entre sus muslos- Me salieron estrías porque mi piel se estiró abruptamente. En la parte baja de mis senos, en la parte alta de mis caderas. –acarició las marcas, conociendo la sensación extremadamente suave de las mismas.

La forma en que Ray la miró fue sorprendente. No esperaba que la odiase o hiciera malas muecas. Lo conocía, era Raymond, exactamente el mismo sujeto del día anterior. Pero tampoco espero que la recorriera con la mirada de esa manera, tan devoto y fascinado. Un tipo de hambre había en esos pardos ojos pero también vio el amor del que le había hablado.

\- Unos meses atrás. –comenzó el pelirrojo, acariciándola sobre las caderas, siguiendo las marcas con sus dedos- Me encontré con el comentario de una chica diciendo que el cuerpo femenino tiene marcas, entre esas las estrías. Un sujeto le respondió que eran hijas de Thor y por eso llevaban las marcas de sus rayos sobre la piel. –él la observó atentamente, cada ramificación fina- Me pareció una buena línea para seducir.

\- ¿Me la vas a decir…? –preguntó, enmarcando una ceja.

Aunque en verdad era una línea bastante ganadora. Si se la hubiese dicho sin contexto se hubiese sonrojado completamente. Le gustaba la idea, eran marcas divinas, de rayos celestiales sobre la tierra de su cuerpo.

\- No. –se enderezó, sentándose- La Luna es su propia Ama y Señora ¿No? –Ray perfiló su labio inferior con el pulgar- No metamos a Thor o a Zeus en esto.

Si, tenía razón, ya tenía a su propio Apolo. No quería más.

Las manos de Ray bajaron por su falda, abriendo el cierre y liberándola de la prenda, lanzándola a un lado. El calor de la tienda parecía haberse incrementado, tal vez por estar juntos o porque las lámparas de aceite que usaban para iluminar el lugar estaban calentándolo todo. No importaba la razón, pero la sensación refrescante de deshacerse de la amplia falda le hizo suspirar de alivio. Sus ojos buscaron al chico, notando que él ya llevaba un buen tiempo desnudo, acariciando sus muslos, cerrando el agarre en la parte más carnosa hasta hacer que diera un respingón. Por un segundo Ray levantó la mirada, pero ella le sonrió de lado, para relajarlo. No había dolido, en realidad le gustaba ese posesivo arrebato.

\- Me gusta tu ropa interior. –el pelirrojo acarició los cacheteros grises hechos de encaje en forma de rosas que cubrían sus caderas- Muy sexy.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, pero esperaba tener suerte hoy. –lo atrajo por el rostro, besándole suavemente- ¿Qué tal si me dejas darte un buen masaje? En la mañana sentí tu cuerpo lleno de tensión, en especial en los hombros. Te ayudará a dormir más tranquilo.

Él la observó divertido y la levantó en brazos en esa posición. Lily se tuvo que agarrar rápidamente a la cintura masculina con sus muslos y sus brazos se cerraron firmemente en la espalda de Ray. Pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutó, la sostuvo bien por su trasero. Cuando él presionó, ella saltó en su lugar.

\- ¿Te lastimé?

\- Bueno… -se removió, intentando acomodarse- No exactamente… Pero mueve tu mano izquierda más al centro. –pidió, conteniendo el dolor.

\- ¿Estas herida? –la sorpresa y la preocupación en él fue un toque tierno a sus ojos.

\- El enfermero que me inyectó mi método conceptivo fue un bruto. –se encogió de hombros- Me tocó ponérmela ayer, así que aún no se cura.

\- Voy a pedirle a mamá que me enseñe a inyectar. Ella tiene mano santa. –Ray la rozó con su nariz justo en su mejilla- Tal vez debo darte un masaje yo.

\- Lo que quieres es una excusa para manosearme el trasero. –le acusó, mordiéndole el cuello.

\- ¿Necesito una excusa…?

\- Oh, cállate, Raymond. –se rio divertida, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeña entre sus brazos, lo besó lentamente, deslizó sus dientes en cada pequeño lugar que encontraba cálido y palpitaba en su piel- Me puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras. Eso es obvio.

Lo escuchó reír, mientras la sostenía mejor y avanzaba hasta la amplia mesa de patas cortas, donde la recostó y se apoyó encima. Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que él estaba erecto otra vez, su miembro parecía palpitar, pesado, cayéndole encima. Ni siquiera ocultó su sorpresa al levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Tú quieres dormir? –le preguntó Ray.

La castaña bajó la mirada y negó lentamente.

Para nada.

\- Obviamente yo tampoco.

Una parte de su mente le recordó que esa era una mesa importante, ahí se ponían las ofrendas, se leía la fortuna y se conectaba con los Dioses. Los labios de Ray bajaron a sus senos y la hizo mirarlo mientras hacía círculos con la lengua y rodeaba las aureolas color miel. Ella se estremeció, elevó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se aferró al borde de la mesa. Esa misma mesa donde se centraba el círculo sagrado, la consagración de los Dioses. Pero los dientes de Ray le hicieron gemir y tuvo que morderse la muñeca, jadear con anticipación y desesperación.

\- Movámonos a los cojines. –pidió, mirándolo a través de sus oscuras pestañas, sabiendo que si le dejaba…

El pelirrojo sopló suavemente contra su duro pezón.

Maldita sea…

Sus caderas se levantaron, la tela de encaje acarició el duro miembro y ella onduló su cuerpo para acariciarlo con su caliente sexo.

\- ¿Estas incómoda aquí? –Ray atrapó la punta de su pezón, lo apretó hasta que ella gimió contra su muñeca con desesperación- Así que no puedes ser silenciosa siempre.

\- No, no estoy incómoda. –intentó pensar linealmente, responder preguntas en orden, se suponía que era una mujer inteligente- Y mis dedos no se comparan a ti. –observó la mesa, las piedras de runas alrededor de su cuerpo, podía jurar que las que estaban cerca de su pecho hablaban de fortuna e iluminación, pero no estaba pensando bien- Pero la mesa…

\- ¿No crees que los Dioses encontrarían esta ofrenda apropiada? –el pelirrojo la acarició, desde su mentón, bajando por entre sus pechos, acariciando su vientre y tocando su húmedo sexo por entre el encaje- Su sacerdotisa entregándoles su placer.

En otra religión eso hubiese sido una blasfemia. Pero en donde celebraban la unión de Dios y la Diosa, la fecundación de la tierra y la paz que traía el goce, eso tenía sentido. En realidad, algunos wiccanos solían practicar actividades sexuales en ciertas festividades. Ella nunca había visto razón de hacerlo. Pero ahí, bajo ese tacto, con esa mirada parda sobre ella, solo asintió, aferrándose a esa mesa.

Su gente no pedía nada a los Dioses, pero si pudiese quería atarse a Ray, a ese Dios Sol que la proclamaba como la deidad lunar.

El chico descendió sus labios, ella pudo sentir la barba creciente raspar su piel como una caricia con memoria. Ahí donde él había pasado su cuerpo aun lo recordaba. Él le quitó la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda en ese acto. Sus piernas estaban separadas, tanto como fuese posible y sabía que no podía ocultarle nada. Si, estaba completamente húmeda, expectante y su sexo estaba hinchado, ansioso por algo de atención.

\- Tienes un lunar. –Ray sonrió.

\- Oh… -ella guio sus manos y separó más sus piernas- Que buena vista, es un lunar bastante secreto.

Algo pícaro en realidad, justo debajo de su sexo, escondido muy bien.

Y notó que Ray bajaba más la vista por su piel depilada y expuesta.

\- Ahí tienes _otro_ lunar. –él deslizó el pulgar por su labio superior, cerca del lado derecho- Aquí.

\- ¿Qué? –ella se sentó, sorprendida y en realidad estaba totalmente expuesto- Eso no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Un nuevo lunar? –él sonrió- ¿Soy el primero en verlo? –se inclinó más a ella.

\- Ni yo lo había visto. –levantó los ojos y sintió un estremecimiento- Tú eres el primero… -y la respiración le pesó.

Él pareció crecer sobre Lily. O tal vez fuese que por primera vez notó en serio lo grande que era Ray. Alto, tal vez no demasiado ancho como el antiguo novio de Jaimie, pero fornido, con músculos bien pincelados, imponente. Sus manos grandes, sus brazos fuertes y esas piernas capaces de correr kilómetros. A comparación ella era pequeña, tan pequeña…

\- Quiero ser quien conozca cada uno de tus lunares, Lil. –se inclinó, la tomó de las rodillas y la hizo elevar las piernas.

Ella se recostó rápidamente, sorprendida y antes de darse cuenta sintió la ávida lengua sobre ese lunar. Así que tuvo que morderse la muñeca para no gritar. La barba del pelirrojo raspó sus muslos pero aun así lo aprisionó ahí, sintió como si fuese fuego, llamaradas de fuego tocando su sexo, lamiéndolo, bajando las largas lamidas hacia su lunar más secreto hasta estremecerla por entero y hacerla jadear. La mano libre se aferró a esos cabellos rojizos, lo sostuvo ahí, lo guio para que recreara esos toques similares a teclas de piano, una pieza intensa y desenfrenada en donde su voz escapaba en tonos cada vez más extendidos. Aun luchando por mantenerse callada, siendo tan de madrugada, pero él parecía no agotarse. Y tomó el ritmo, la aferró contra la mesa y se enterró profundamente, haciéndola estremecer. Esa lengua creaba fricción contra su clítoris, haciéndola elevar con fuerza a algo demasiado glorioso.

\- Eres tan dulce… una promesa tan dulce. –Ray volvió a lamerla, desde la entrada de su sexo hasta su necesitado clítoris- Empapada, deliciosa. Mía.

Ella jadeó, sintió cada palabra como una vibración contra su cuerpo. Aunque era muy consciente de su auto-erotismo, nunca hubiese imaginado que podría sentirse de esa manera, encenderse tan rápido y tan violentamente. Mucho menos con alguien que apenas estaba descubriendo su cuerpo, que no debía saber tan bien como tenerla tan cerca, cada vez más al borde. Pero esa era la verdad, anhelaba esa promesa de que fuese la primera pero nunca la última vez de tenerlo ahí, succionando el capuchón de su clítoris, estremeciéndola con su barba naciente de un día, bebiendo de cada gramo de excitación que él provocaba. Un mareo de placer barrió toda su razón. Lily tuvo que gritar contra su mano cuando el orgasmo la azotó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Los labios de Ray besaron la cara interna de sus muslos. Lo podía sentir, eran besos devotos, dedicados, pequeñas mordidas donde era más sensible y podía quedarse sin aliento. No gustaba de comparar amantes, le parecía una terrible práctica, pero la forma en que el pelirrojo relucía energía le decía que tenía tanto a lo que entregarse y esa promesa era estremecedora.

\- Amo tus muslos. –lo escuchó susurrar, mirándola con picardía desde su posición.

\- Estoy segura que podría asfixiarte entre ellos. –solo para jugar, cerró un poco sus piernas.

La barba de Ray le raspó ligeramente, agradable. Por primera vez encontraba excitante ese tacto rasposo.

\- Y yo estoy seguro que no quieres hacer eso.

\- ¿Me estas retando? –ella enmarcó una ceja- ¿En serio?

\- No, estoy asumiendo que esta mesa y estos Dioses no aceptan sacrificios humanos.

Lily cubrió su boca para no reírse y se sentó, fascinada. Dioses, lo amaba. Esa mirada pícara, ese cabello desordenado y tan atractivo, esa mirada tan relajada al estar solos, sin importar lo que ocurría afuera. Solo eran los dos ahí mismo. En medio del desierto, con la fiesta animada a lo lejos, porque siempre había alguien despierto y ellos estaban justo en el lugar que querían estar.

\- Anda… -señaló la mesa- No te duermas, pero déjame tocarte.

\- ¿Un masaje? –aventuró pero se recostó a su lado, boca arriba.

Lily lo recorrió con picardía, no ocultó su fascinación por el miembro del chico. Realmente lucía pesado, imponente, grueso y había estado dentro de ella, abriéndola hasta casi romperla. Sin esfuerzo había logrado estimularla y se moría por tenerlo dentro. Así que se inclinó…

\- Eso no es un masaje…

\- Oh no… -ella sonrió- Esto no es un masaje. –deslizó su lengua en círculos sobre la hinchada punta y sintió el sabor seminal llenar su boca con fuerza- Esta cubierto de mí humedad. Lo voy a limpiar. –levantó la mirada y dio una larga lamida, desde la base.

Ray pareció azotar su cabeza contra la madera. Si no fuese porque gimió prolongadamente, ella hubiese temido por su seguridad. Pero volvió a lamer, a humedecer el rastro de su propio sexo, dulce, mezclándose con el sabor intenso y salado. Aunque sabía la respuesta, intentó meterlo en su boca, atraparlo en sus labios hinchados pero el problema no era de longitud, que un truco o dos tendría para eso. Él en verdad era ancho, después de la cabeza del miembro, se volvía imposible meterlo sin sentirse algo forzada. Y no quería terminar adolorida. Así que lo lamió, lo chupó con sus labios y succionó, metiendo un poco la lengua en el pequeño agujero de la punta. Él gimió para sus oídos, se estremeció y arqueó, sus músculos se tensaron y parecieron más profundos en el abdomen. Pero ella continuó, lo dejó reluciente y tortuosamente se separó.

El chico protestó y ella se dedicó a besos lentos sobre cada músculo, con mordidas atrevidas. Ray se estremeció cuando notó el juego. Los senos de la castaña en esa posición estaban juntos y atrapaban entre ambos el duro miembro. Ella sonrió de lado, dio otra lamida y apoyó más su torso. Él jadeó.

Lily le tomó de las manos, esas que estaban cerradas a los costados de él. Con una pícara sonrisa en su boca, pudo guiarlo hasta que acunara sus senos, los apretara y con eso el espacio entre sus senos se hizo más ajustado. Él jadeó y creo más presión, movió sus pechos, dejando que la saliva lubricara la caricia. Lily lo guio para que la tomara con fuerza, que no tuviese miedo al cerrar su agarre, al crear más el estrecho canal donde ese miembro pudiese estimularse. Tal vez no pudiese meterlo en su boca, hundirlo hasta el fondo y hacerlo correrse ahí. Pero podía darle algo que obviamente él nunca había sentido. Ella también estaba coleccionando primeras veces y encantada lo dejó continuar, mientras lo devoraba con la mirada, notando como el sonrojo llenaba su rostro, el sudor cubría su cuerpo y las caderas masculinas también se movían, casi derribándola.

\- Tus senos son tan suaves… -jadeó, la comenzó a embestir así y ella tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa para no caerse- Nunca antes… esto…

\- Hay tantas formas en que te puedo hacer correr, Raymond. –ella lamió el camino de los músculos tensos- No hay restricciones para ti. –lo sintió ponerse más duro, más acelerado- ¿Entre mis muslos? ¿Justo en mis pies? ¿Entre mis nalgas? ¿Dentro de mí? ¿Mi espalda? ¿Sobre mis senos? ¿Mi boca? -sonrió- ¿O ambos?

\- ¿A…ambos? –Ray parecía perder la conciencia, estaba siendo cada vez más brusco, no la lastimaba, pero estaba usando toda su energía para postergar su orgasmo.

Y aunque sabía que era solo una pregunta…

\- A tus órdenes. –sus rodillas se asentaron bien en la mesa, solo se alejó lo suficiente para enderezarse pero dejo que fuese él quien mantuviese el ritmo con sus pechos.

Así que lo miró e inclinó el rostro. Su cabello rizado la cubrió, salvaje y descontrolado, una marea achocolatada. Pero sus labios capturaron la endurecida punta y succionó con fuerza. Él invocó a los Dioses, contagiado de su vocabulario tal vez, pero se corrió salvajemente. Lily se sintió casi ahogar, tragó el espeso semen, lo sintió como calentaba su interior y casi escapaba de su boca. Pero fue avariciosa, bebió todo y cuando él la soltó, lo lamió despacio, dejándolo reluciente.

Y semi-erecto.

Dioses…

Todo su cuerpo estaba palpitando, pero siempre pensó que era algo muy de ella. Pero ahí estaba Ray, agitado, casi desfallecer pero aun parecía tener energía para más.

\- ¿Es verdad? –él la atrajo y se encontró sentada sobre el vientre masculino.

Su sexo aun palpitaba, no ayudaba que los pequeños rizos bajo el ombligo de camino hacia las caderas masculinas tocaran su clítoris y que cada vez que él respiraba se deslizara sobre estos suavemente.

\- ¿Qué…? –Lily cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano amplia acunándola, mientras la otra se cerraba posesivamente en su cintura- ¿Sabes qué? Nunca dudes en agarrarme así. –entreabrió sus labios cuando sintió el pulgar masculino acariciar su labio inferior- Me gusta cómo me tomas por la cintura.

\- Mimada… -sonrió con burla.

Ella le lamió el pulgar.

Ray jadeó.

\- ¿Es verdad que no hay restricciones conmigo?

Lily rio y asintió.

\- Usualmente tengo mis límites, en especial al inicio. No sabes con el loco que te puedes encontrar. Así que me muestro de a pocos… -se encogió de hombros- Pero no quiero eso contigo. Tú me haces sentir tan bien y tan rápido… que quiero que te sientas igual. –le clavó la mirada y volvió a lamerle el pulgar, mordiéndole la punta- Puedes usar mi cuerpo como quieras.

\- Quiero usar tu cuerpo para darte placer. –él sonrió, algo arrogante- Me han dicho que puedo lograrlo rápidamente.

\- Ególatra… y –se rio- es verdad ¿Ves? Por eso tienes permiso. Yo salgo ganando y…

Algo golpeó su trasero. Lily parpadeó y movió sus caderas hacia atrás. Algo definitivamente golpeó su trasero. La castaña miró sobre su hombro.

\- Debes estar bromeando…

Él otra vez estaba erecto y en completo vigor. Pero si ella había jurado que después de toda esa corrida tardaría su tiempo o terminaría relajándose al final.

\- ¿Qué te sorprende? –Ray lució tranquilo y con la mano en su cintura la presionó, la hizo deslizarse sobre sus músculos.

Lily gimió, la humedad entre sus muslos no ayudaba para estabilizarla.

\- Un año. –el pelirrojo le recordó- He esperado esto por un año, Lils. No puedes esperar de mí que este satisfecho tan rápido.

Dioses…

En verdad envidiaba la sinceridad de Ray. Y era escalofriante notar que estaban sincronizados tan profundamente.

\- Uno de mis profesores me invitó a acompañarlo a unas charlas que dará en Berlín sobre los niños en situación de calle. –se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, notando que lo estaba confundiendo.

\- ¿Un profesor como…?

Lily se rio abiertamente, sin poder evitarlo. Oh, sabía por qué su duda.

\- No, Baritón es un hombre mayor y respetado, te he hablado de él. –le recordó.

\- Oh, el profesor que admiras. –asintió y abrió los ojos- ¿Te invitó?

La ilusión, el orgullo en esos ojos pardos le aceleró el corazón. Lily asintió con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso de besarlo.

Pero Ray se sentó y él pareció encontrar ridículo eso, _resistirse_ , porque la besó despacio, cálidamente, a pesar de que en ese movimiento ahora tenía la erección justo contra su trasero, apretándola.

\- Me alegra tanto, Lily.

\- Te iba a decir que disfrutemos estos días, que luego no nos veríamos, pero… las charlas son un mes y puedo presentarlas como créditos para mi tesis. –se mordió el labio inferior- Tengo entendido que tienes un lindo departamento a las afueras de Berlín…

El corazón le latió con fuerza.

Muy… muy… fuerte.

Porque técnicamente se estaba invitando sola a quedarse con él. Pero ¡Hey! Una chica cualquiera había vivido con Ray ¿Por qué ella no?

El pelirrojo pareció ahogarse con su saliva y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Algo le decía que esa chica cualquiera no había recibido tanto entusiasmo. Lily lo estrechó por el cuello, luchando por esconder esa sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué día? Obviamente iré por ti al aeropuerto y…

Lily lo tomó del rostro, besándolo despacio.

\- En un mes y medio. –enmarcó una ceja- Obviamente vas a irme a ver, va a ser lo mínimo que podrías hacer después de tenerme nerviosa por la espera, intentarás no avergonzarme frente a mi profesor favorito y al mismo tiempo tendrás que demostrarme cuanto me has extrañado, porque indudablemente voy a bombardear a Baritón sobre ti y al mismo tiempo le intentaré demostrar que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ningún amorío absurdo. Voy a luchar por ser la estudiante modelo y no derretirme de la expectativa o secuestrarte cuando te vea. También iremos a dejar al profesor Baritón a su hotel, él es un modelo para mí y quiero que tenga la impresión exacta de lo increíble que eres.

\- Mimada…

\- Muchísimo. –sonrió y deslizó su mano hacia atrás- También quiero una grandiosa comida de bienvenida, porque llegaré con regalos para ustedes, muchos mimos para Jaimie, así no se sentirá desplazada cuando acorte la distancia entre ambos simplemente para besarte hasta que te hartes. Oh, querré que me prepares un largo baño para relajarme.

Ray enmarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Vas a querer que te lave la espalda, también?

\- Suena bien, puedes encargarte de eso. Esa es una excelente excusa para que entres a la tina conmigo. –ella se enderezó, sentía sus piernas temblar, incapaces de sostenerla por mucho tiempo, pero se forzó a lograrlo, mientras guiaba el duro miembro hacia su entrada- Yo planeo encargarme de esto. –respiró hondo y dejó que sus piernas cedieran.

Lily se mordió la muñeca para no gritar cuando lo sintió abrirla, el pelirrojo tuvo menos suerte, jadeó con fuerza cuando entró hasta la base, separándola por entero. Eso era peligroso, ella lo sabía, no podía imaginarse una sensación tan memorable e íntima. Ray la tomó por las caderas, le implantó un ritmo suave entre ambos, sin levantarse, solo dejando que su cuerpo se apretara contra el torso masculino. Lily lo abrazó por el cuello, se aferró a su espalda con sus dedos y jadeó, buscando su boca. No tenía suficiente de esos labios firmes, de esa sensación embriagadora. Los ojos pardos la estremecieron cuando lo observó. Ray tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, con una promesa de éxtasis que ella ya podía anticipar y casi lamer de esos labios adictivos. En esos ojos notó la promesa ardiente de dejarla satisfecha y lánguida por él. Lily ya estaba temblando, abrumada por el placer, cada orgasmo más largo que el anterior, no creía poder resistirlo pero aun así lo quería. Dioses, necesitaba correrse dolorosamente. El deseo corría por sus muslos, el placer volvía pesada su sangre. Sus caderas fueron más rápido y aunque creyó todo eso imposible, comenzó a elevarse, por lo menos lo suficiente para volverlo a enterar en su interior. Ray gemía contra su boca, jadeaba sobre su lengua y ella quería lamer cada instintivo embate.

\- Te ciñes tan bien. Nunca necesité tanto esto y ahora no quiero parar… –el pelirrojo gruñó, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo contenerse- Tan pecaminosa… destructora. –la besó profundamente, comenzó a moverse con fuerza- Diosa… -gimió.

Lily siempre había encontrado la charla sexual como algo travieso. Pero en ese momento era diferente, todo su cuerpo hervía, se sentía abrumada, como si cada palabra pudiese elevarla cada vez más alto. Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel blanquecina, levantó su trasero para que él la embistiera con fuerza y se escondió en el cuello masculino para ahogar sus gritos.

\- Raymond… -jadeó, sabiendo que estaba abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar de forma extraña pero no quiso que parara, aunque su voz parecía romperse- Raymond…

Él gruñó, atraído por su llamada, estaba ardiendo y cuando el pelirrojo la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara, supo que había perdido toda batalla. No cerró sus ojos, solo gimió con fuerza, dejó que el orgasmo la tensara hasta lo más profundo y lo sintió correrse mientras él repetía su nombre, tan corto, perfecto, como una súplica divina. Ella solo recordaba asentir a cualquier palabra que Ray dijera, a lo que fuese que él quisiera. Ya sabía que sería imposible negarse. Y por primera vez cayó rendida por el agotamiento, no se desvaneció pero todo su cuerpo se negó a responderle mientras ambos caían sobre la madera. Aun cuando él le declaró su amor, ella tenía la lengua amortiguada, así que asintió, se aferró, esperó, mientras era devorada por sus labios. Porque él no salió de su interior. Aun parecía dispuesto a mucho más. Por primera vez en su vida era ella quien iba a suplicar y no sabía si era por más o para que le dejara tomar aire.

Tampoco le importaba.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Dato curioso, esto salió exactamente la mitad de largo que la historia paralela en " _Años Venideros_ ". Bueno, había que equilibrar ¿No? Después de todo Ray debía igualarse, todo el mundo había tenido su momento divertido en estas sección menos él. Y Lily encantada de ser voluntaria, se le nota. Pequeña degenerada…

Bueno, disfruté mucho agregar ciertos detalles, como aquellos detalles sobre la belleza del cuerpo femenino, tan admirable y fuerte. También como no se deja de aprender ¿No? Aun con tantos amantes, se puede tener algo diferente e inolvidable.

Si, esto es un guiño bastante obvio a los Dioses, Sol y Luna juntos. Solo qué, ya saben, Ray no tiene que morir y renacer (por lo menos no de forma literal), lamentablemente para Lily ella no es eterna. Pero me gustó jugar con la química y compenetración ¿Se dieron cuenta que la pequeña bruja endemoniada nunca le dijo a Ray que era un _Dios_ o tantas otras cosas? Pobre Ray, por suerte lee bien a las personas, porque de ella no va a lograr mucha información ¿No?

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo no hace las cosas a medias, aúlla con fuerza o mantiene un respetuoso silencio. Pero jamás gruñe ligeramente y luego finge que hizo nada.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Pasiones Oscuras

**Pasiones Oscuras**

Siempre existe algo de nerviosismo agradable cuando se obtiene algo deseado. Como aquella vez que había conducido el descapotable de un _amigo_ a toda velocidad en una de las carreteras de Miami o la primera vez que había probado té chai. La idea expectante de que fuese algo increíble hacía que su cuerpo hormiguera con ansias ¿La fantasía podía vencer a la realidad? ¿Se había hecho a la idea correcta cuando intentó recrear cómo sería? La espera era emocionante, como una inyección de adrenalina directo a la vena. Una parte de él deseaba mantenerse a flote, no llegar nunca y seguir disfrutando de la dosis adictiva al desear algo pero sin tenerlo.

Claro que eso le duraba un segundo o dos. Al final siempre vencía su primitiva necesidad de experimentar por sus propios sentidos. No era un sujeto de espera, a pesar de lo tentadora que era la idea. Mientras algunas personas usaban su razón, su instinto o sus emociones para relacionarse con el mundo exterior, Scott prefería sus sentidos ¿Qué podía sentir? ¿Qué sonidos podía producir? ¿Cuántos tonos de carmesí podía provocar? ¿Cuál era el aroma de la colonia caliente que se evaporaba atrás de la oreja de un amante? ¿Qué sabor podría descubrir entre las piernas de una indefensa doncella? Los sentidos habían sido sus herramientas principales y podía decir que los tenía controlados.

Hasta que algo virtualmente imposible pasó.

Desde pequeño le quedó claro que enamorarse era algo que quedaba fuera de su entendimiento. Además, dentro de su propia gente él estaba _maldito_ para algo serio. Scott estaba roto e imposibilitado para tener hijos pues estos morirían, un tipo de _vampiro_ mitológico que bebía la energía vital de los otros. Eso había dicho su madre, mujer mística entre los suyos, sentenciándolo a no tener que casarse a temprana edad. En realidad él había estado agradecido y por la manera en que su progenitora le sonrió, supo que ella sabía que su _maldición_ había sido bien recibida. Los gitanos se casaban a temprana edad, así que su _augurio_ lo había rescatado. Si no fuese porque su madre carecía de dócil bondad, él hubiese imaginado que toda esa sentencia había sido puras patrañas. Además, no podía comprender qué tipo de lealtad y fascinación podía existir, no solo para querer a alguien, sino para solamente desear a esa persona. Él podía amar, lo sabía, pero no de forma romántica. O eso había creído él.

Cuando conoció a los amigos de Gretel, encontró especímenes fascinantes. Todos ellos tenían algo místico y diferente palpitando desde lo profundo de sus temerosas almas. Aunque Gretel se destacaba por vivir indiferente ante cualquier cosa que no fuese lógica, tenía un don para atraer a personas que iban en contra del sentido común. Tal vez fuese algo en la sangre von Bismarck, pues era la misma característica que destacaba a Helga. Pero de todo ese grupo alguien había llamado su atención desde el principio. Si, aun por encima del Dios Sol en persona que era Arnold Shortman. Una criatura equilibrada, sin límites ni ataduras, brillante y… perfecta: Jaimie. Obviamente ella tenía defectos, cuando él decía _perfecta_ se refería a algo más bien… "exacto" para sus necesidades personales.

A lo largo de toda su vida, veinte años para ser exactos, había visto el vacío, la necesidad o la culpa en el alma de las personas. A veces las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero Jaimie estaba en perfecto equilibrio, optimista, realista sobre quien era y qué quería ser, sincera pero dulce. Le recordaba a los Dos Espíritus en las tribus estadounidenses o los hijra en el hinduismo. Solo mirarla le decía que ella era completamente mujer, femenina, tenía una energía atrayente y dulce, pero también sabía que Jaimie había abrazado, apreciado y querido su cuerpo con rasgos masculinos. No lo rechazaba ni lo encontraba repulsivo. Lily hubiese dicho que eso hacía a Jaimie la mujer perfecta, sin _castrar_ , con el dominio del género femenino y el símbolo de poder en los hombres. Como fuese, él nunca había visto a alguien así y en un inicio pensó que su fascinación por ella, la razón por la que la seguía constantemente con la mirada y se complacía al escucharla hablar, se debía a que era curiosa. Después de todo no era la primera vez que conocía a una persona que se podría clasificar como transgénero. Así que no era su embace o lucha personal lo que había hecho que él prestara atención a su alrededor.

Aunque le había dicho a Gretel que la razón por la que no había cortejado a Jaimie había sido para no lastimar al dulce mejor amigo de su anfitriona, había dicho la verdad a medias. En realidad… simplemente no quería apresurar las cosas. Cada gota que podía saborear de Jaimie se merecía toda la atención posible ¿Deseaba besarla? Obviamente, quería atrapar su suave lengua dentro de su boca hasta ahogarla ¿Quería tocarla? Indudablemente, fantaseaba con separar sus increíblemente blancas piernas y tocarla estando completamente desnuda ¿Deseaba mirarla? Sin siquiera pestañar, quería verla sonrojarse, enrojecer más allá de sus mejillas y temblar para él ¿Quería captar su esencia? No sabía exactamente qué tipo de perfume y cremas usaba Jaimie pero su aroma era embriagador, quería evaporarlo de su piel, envolverse en este hasta quedar saciado ¿Quería escucharla? Ya había oído a su voz reír, hablar apasionadamente, titubear y suspirar, ahora quería oírla gemir, gritar y quedarse sin aliento.

Y la tenía ahí, para él, recostada en alfombras oscuras que resaltaban tan bien su colorido cuerpo. El cabello intenso y rojizo, el rostro suavemente bronceado, como sus brazos, sus pies y rodillas estaban ligeramente rojas, al igual que la punta de los dedos de sus manos, que estaban aferradas a la falda del vestido que él le había recogido y su piel se volvía completamente blanca al descender, hasta un tono de porcelana. Un tirante colgaba a un lado, mostrando su fino hombro y su marcada clavícula. Sus grandes ojos pardos brillaban, oscuros, con un tono esmeralda en ellos, similares a piedras preciosas en el abismo. Ella parecía encogerse, recoger sus muslos con desesperación e intentando cubrirse.

Jaimie estaba excitada, su ropa interior, llena de volantes celestes, apenas parecía cubrir un poco su endurecido miembro aprisionado mientras la besaba en el ombligo hasta que ella levantó las caderas y jadeó con fuerza.

Perfecta.

\- Tú estás enamorada de mí. Obviamente confirmamos la química entre nosotros. –hizo un largo círculo con su lengua, siguiendo el perfil de ese suave ombligo, exigiéndole con la mirada que se mantuviese quieta- Y hay cosas que ocurren antes de darte cuenta. –le guiñó un ojo- Como esto. –y bajó sus labios.

Jaimie se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito. Él había metido sus dedos por los bordes de la femenina ropa interior hasta liberar su miembro. Pero la razón por la que ella estaba conteniéndose se debía a que sin ninguna otra espera Scott la había introducido en su boca, hasta el fondo, ladeando el rostro para llegar hasta la base y succionar con fuerza. La pelirroja se arqueó por completo, sus caderas se levantaron peligrosamente y todo su peso pareció descansar en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Él sonrió, la sacó de a poco, masajeó su base e hizo espirales con la lengua, desde la parte más baja hasta la punta delicada e hinchada. El cuerpo de Jaimie estaba tomando un tono rojizo encantador, como si pétalos de cerezos cayeran sobre la nieve. La mano que tenía libre la estiró para meterla por debajo del vestido, subiendo por el suave vientre hasta su pequeño pezón. Y solo hizo círculos por los bordes, muy suaves, pero cuando volvió a succionar, dejándola entrar hasta el fondo, sus dedos hicieron pequeños golpes en el sensible punto hasta endurecerla.

Nunca encontraba una buena razón para detenerse o para ir lento. Según Scott el mejor placer era el que se desbordaba por lo intenso y abrupto que era. Una explosión cálida para su amante, así debía ser el sexo. Eso quería para Jaimie, incendiar cada gramo de castidad que tuviese. El gitano incrementó el ritmo de su boca, se motivó al verla retorcerse de placer, aferrándose desde el borde de las alfombras hasta a su precioso vestido blanco.

\- Nunca antes… me sentí así. –confesó Jaimie, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, mirándolo con sorpresa y ahogando sus gemidos más lascivos- Yo…

Esa cara.

Justamente esa cara.

Scott ladeó el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y se concentró en el ritmo fuerte, en enterrarla en la cavidad de su boca, hacerla hervir por sobre el calor del desierto y dejarla escapar solo hasta la punta, donde podía rozarla con sus dientes. Solo un par de veces. Lo suficiente para que tuviese que contener un grito. Y bajar otra vez. Hasta el fondo. Sin clemencia.

Esa cara.

Justamente esa cara.

Jaimie descubriendo que iba a correrse era adorable pero ¿Cayendo gracias a él? Oh, era perfecta. Y su sabor suave. Scott bebió hasta la última gota blanquecina, la mantuvo en su interior hasta que estuvo suave y solo ahí soltó su miembro.

Él sabía que cuando Jaimie había intentado ser _chico_ había ido tan lejos como para intentar estar con otras mujeres. Scott podía apostar que cada una había intentado algún truco pero ninguna había logrado nada. Así que ese orgasmo agitado, ese rostro nublado y perdido era suyo. Él era el primero en mirar a Jaimie de esa manera y sintió algo en su interior que lo hizo vibrar. No supo exactamente en qué parte de su cuerpo, pero parecía extenderse de forma extraña. Nunca había comprendido porque las personas podían ser codiciosas cuando se enamoraban. Pero en ese momento comenzaba a entenderlo. Simplemente quería ser él quien le diera experiencias tan increíbles que pudiesen embriagarla en el goce.

Esa sensación extraña se mantuvo mientras la tomaba por las pantorrillas y la forzaba a separar más las piernas. Su boca siguió el ejemplo, comenzó a besar esa piel blanquecina, los muslos de porcelana y cada pequeño moretón hecho por los deportes. No descuidó nada, ni siquiera el interior de sus rodillas o la curva de sus talones. Todo ese cuerpo merecía su atención hasta que ella volvió a respirar con dificultad. Cuando ascendió sobre su cuerpo, sin quitarle realmente el vestido, se entretuvo en retirarle el otro tirante. Los preciosos hombros, el suave torso. Pero necesitaba ver más. Así que le bajó la prenda, hizo que se enrollara en su cintura y así el vestido estaba solo cubriéndola desde las caderas hasta la mitad de su vientre.

\- Preciosa. –la llamó, acariciando el perfil de su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel- Perfecta.

Jaimie pareció llegar a un límite, porque lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a su boca. Ella lo agarró con fuerza excesiva cuando colisionó su boca con la suya. Eso era lo que disfrutaba de la pelirroja. No se pensaba las cosas, solo las quería y él estaba encantado de dárselas. La besó con una demanda que le robó el aliento y hasta el mismo pensamiento. Ella era la criatura más fuerte y dulce que había tenido entre sus brazos.

Nunca se había sentido así.

Jamás.

En parte lamentaba que así fuese pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que todo eso se sintiera tan diferente a cualquier experiencia previa. Jaimie era un nuevo continente, todo un nuevo desafío, hasta en detalles que ya conocía bien. Ella volvía todo nuevo. La fuerte presión de sus labios se volvió rápidamente en un camino sofocante de besos por el cuello femenino, bajando por la clavícula y directamente a sus pequeños pechos. La pelirroja se arqueó, algo nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo expectante y necesitada. Scott sonrió y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel, hasta llegar al rosáceo pezón derecho, lo estiró ligeramente, buscando la medida justa, pellizcándolo de a pocos hasta que ella ahogó un grito contra un cojín cercano. Jaimie enterró su rostro ahí, agitada y él siguió tocándola mientras su boca devoraba el otro pezón, creando un choque caliente, chupó el duro montículo, succionó con fuerza y sintió las caderas femeninas levantarse, ondeándose con urgencia contra él. No la descuidó ni por un segundo, atendió cada uno de sus pezones, los mordió suavemente, succionó y chupó sin piedad. Si en algún punto Jaimie había estado nerviosa, eso desapareció entre un jadeo y otro. Él sonrió diabólicamente cuando notó los puntos rojizos que había creado, tan intensos que aun usando sus dientes sobre la delicadísima piel lo único que conseguía era que Jaimie se moviera inquieta bajo él, queriendo más.

\- Vas a sentirme aquí mañana. –le susurró, creando espirales sobre la piel de porcelana que contrarrestaba tan bien con él- Hasta el roce de tu ropa hará a tus pezones arder.

\- Te siento ahora. –Jaimie lo miró, sus grandes ojos pardos parecían perdidos y aun en un terreno totalmente desconocido para ella.

Encantadora.

Perfecta.

\- Exacto. –se enderezó y la tomó del rostro, acariciando su suave perfil- No planeo ir a ningún lado.

\- Eso me alegra. –ella le sonrió con algo de pena- Porque sería vergonzoso quedarme así.

Scott sonrió. Cada Dios, espíritu y criatura divina debería hacer pleitesía a alguien capaz de ser tan sincera y dulce, aun en un momento en que los nervios la invadieran. Así que la besó, despacio, buscando calmarla. Por fortuna él no era ninguna de esas cosas y podía doblegarla sin un atisbo de pena. Obviamente no iba a detenerse, estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre considerado y altruista, él quería llegar hasta el final pero para lograrlo debía de dedicarse a ese delicado cuerpo. Lo cual le alegraba, porque era algo que había planeado hacer desde el principio.

\- Intenta relajarte. –Scott deslizó su dedo índice sobre la nariz respingada- Yo me encargaré de ti.

\- No quiero quedare quieta. –se movió un poco, recogiendo y estirando sus piernas sobre la alfombra- Yo también quiero hacer algo…

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no lo harías? –Scott sonrió de lado y la tomó de las manos- Justamente en este momento tengo algo para ti.

La sorpresa en los ojos pardos fue un poema, guio las delicadas manos por sobre su torso, la hizo relajarse, encontrar que su cercanía y tocarlo sería algo común entre ambos. Porque necesitaba que así fuese. Desnudos o no, auguraba que no podría quitarle las manos encima después de ese momento. Jaimie era el tipo de persona que era mucho más receptiva cuando estaba cómoda con lo que ocurría en lugar de tomarla por sorpresa. Además, sus pequeñas manos sonrojadas parecían cargadas de electricidad, su piel se erizó por tan simple cercanía sorprendiéndolo completamente. Si, podía acostumbrarse a eso, definitivamente. Al final, llevó las manos de Jaimie hasta su endurecido miembro y no tuvo que hacer más. La chica lo rodeó con su tacto. No fue extremadamente delicada, lo sostuvo con firmeza y experiencia. Su otra mano le acunó los testículos, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Scott lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, esas pequeñas manos comenzaron a estremecerlo, jalando sus caderas hacia adelante. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sus dedos se cerraban a diferentes presiones entorno a su erección mientras acariciaba la punta de su miembro en círculos, presionándolo. Scott jadeó, tuvo que separar sus piernas y su cuerpo siguió las caricias, embistiendo el aire con oleada de placer. Al inicio todo fue despacio, profundo, pero rápidamente hubo un ritmo fuerte, placentero. El gitano abrió los ojos y observó hacia abajo, Jaimie estaba recostada, se había deslizado más abajo para estar cómoda y no apartaba sus ojos de su erección, lo estaba devorando con curiosidad atronadora. Cuando capturó la mirada parda, jadeó al notarla sonreír, presionarlo con más fuerza e incrementar el ritmo. Ella era letal con esas ágiles manos expertas y esos ojos virginales.

El estremecimiento del orgasmo se fue acumulando en su interior con rapidez. Pero antes de que llegara a sacudirlo bajó sus dedos al espacio atrás de sus testículos y presionó con firmeza mientras gemía tortuoso sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con fuerza. Su mano libre cubrieron las femeninas para que se detuviese y respiró agitado, recuperando el aliento. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con placer abrumador y seco de orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué…?

Scott se inclinó y la besó profundamente, aprovechando su sorpresa, la hizo poner las manos por sobre su cabello y aprisionó ahí sus muñecas. Ella intentó luchar al inicio pero cuando devoró su boca con urgencia, la sintió relajarse y estirar todos sus músculos en un largo suspiro.

\- Bloqueo Dactilar. –le respondió, notando que ella seguía confundida- Un truco para no correrme por los placeres del orgasmo. Uno de muchos que existen. Además, me gusta reservar mi energía para otro lugar. –sonrió de lado, de forma peligrosa y se recostó sobre ella, sin soltar su agarre.

\- Tienes muchas habilidades. –Jaimie parpadeó ligeramente- ¿Y por qué dejaste que yo si lo hiciera?

\- ¿Correrte? –la sonrisa del gitano se hizo más afilada y usó su lengua para lamer la mejilla femenina- Te veías tan linda. Simplemente quería saborearte hasta la última gota. Me gusta tener mi boca ocupada con una parte de tu cuerpo. –casi parecía enumerar razones, como si no pudiese escoger cuál prefería- Me pareció que te merecías llegar hasta el final y no torturarte. –se inclinó y besó su hombro, siguiendo hasta su clavícula, donde lamió lentamente su piel- Vamos a ir despacio esta vez. Eso es lo que hacen los novios ¿No? Ir con calma la primera vez. –levantó la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo de lado.

\- Creo que depende de los novios. –susurró Jaimie, aunque no le molestaba la idea de ir con tiempo, sabía que tratándose del gitano era una gran consideración de su parte hacer eso- Casi suenas como si no supieras qué hacer.

\- Bueno, se lo teórico. –apoyó su mano a un costado del cuerpo femenino y se encogió de hombros, dejando que su oscuro cabello cayera parcialmente sobre su rostro- Tú eres mi primera novia.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, parpadeó varias veces sin creerlo realmente y cuando notó la sonrisa en el gitano, tan relajado, supo que era verdad. El chico no tenía razón para mentir sobre eso. Scott soltó sus manos por fin y se separó hasta quedar sentado en sus talones, él seguía con su pantalón a la cadera y solo se había bajado la prenda lo suficiente para dejar su erección afuera. Jaimie contuvo un suspiro al mirarlo. Él realmente era atractivo, tenía la gracia de una pantera, su piel oliva casi brillaba y contrastaba totalmente con ella, desde sus ojos negros y oscuro cabello. Al tenerlo tan cerca había notado que sus pestañas eran ligeramente largas, algo femeninas en la forma en que se curvaban al final, pero solo armonizaban con el resto de su rostro andrógino y afilado. Alto, aunque no demasiado. Peligroso y en exceso. Y la miraba con tal intensidad que Jaimie sintió toda su sangre bajar hasta ahogarla. La manera en que la tocaba era increíble y parecía conocer tantas maneras diferentes de ponerla al límite que no estaba segura de qué pasaría con ella. Scott se quitó el pantalón, sin apuros, quedando completamente desnudo, firme, con el rostro ladeado. Todo él era una mezcla entre un príncipe del desierto, el sueño en un oasis y el Demonio mismo de cualquier fantasía demasiado poderosa para lidiar realmente con ella.

\- Nunca encontré necesario ponerle un sello de propiedad sobre alguien. –se explicó Scott- O darle derechos de exclusividad sobre mí. Así que si, esto, _nosotros_ , es nuevo para mí. –deslizó su lengua por el perfil de sus dientes superiores- Me gusta lo nuevo.

El gitano abrió un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño frasco transparente, dos líquidos diferentes flotaban sin mezclarse, uno completamente claro y otro de un tono rojizo intenso. Aunque el frasco se movía, ambos líquidos se mantenían separados, el rojo parecía espeso o tal vez aceitoso. Scott regresó a verla y una ansía enorme se instauró en su interior. Algo similar a una tonelada de aire caliente la abrumó en ese preciso segundo, haciéndola palpitar. Los nervios y la anticipación le hicieron temblar, pero cerró sus manos para calmarse. Ella quería eso, estaba deseosa de que pasara pero no podía parar de analizarlo.

Él pareció darse cuenta porque le sonrió de lado, dejó el frasco a un lado y se inclinó sobre ella. Por un momento pareció que iba a besarla, pero en lugar de eso bajó sus labios y volvió a sus adoloridos pezones. Scott cubrió, bañó y acarició sus pechos, chupo con fuerza, tiró de sus cimas y la hizo arquearse de placer. La lengua del gitano se enroscó en sus lugares más sensibles y cuando creía que iba a desfallecer comenzaba a morderla, a empujarla un poco más lejos hasta algo violento y placentero. La necesidad la abrumó, podía sentir sus pezones endurecerse y sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos oscuros, lo presionó más aunque no tenía en claro para qué, mientras levantaba sus caderas y rozaba su miembro contra el masculino, creando contacto urgente entre ambos hasta hacerla estremecer.

\- En el futuro te enseñaré algunos trucos. –susurró el gitano- Pequeñas cosas que harás cuando estés sola, en la ducha y así estés preparada para mí. –besó el espacio entre sus senos y la miró- Vamos a cumplir todas tus fantasías –dejó caer otro beso- y las toneladas de malos pensamientos que deseo incinerar en tu piel.

Scott se separó abruptamente, mirándola completamente roja. La pelirroja tenía las manos extendidas en su dirección, desesperadamente, sus pies estaban otra vez apoyados en la punta de sus dedos y sus caderas estaban alzadas. Ella estaba completamente excitada y el sonrojo bañaba todo su cuerpo.

\- Magnífica. –le sonrió- ¿Harías algo por mí, preciosa?

Jaimie asintió. Ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en ese segundo, lo sabía. Pero era una imagen agradable de observar. La pelirroja solo parecía pensar en el siguiente roce, en más placer.

\- Necesito que pases tus manos bajo tus piernas levantadas… Eso… ponlas rectas, no dobles las rodillas. Si, con tus pies apuntando al techo. Sin miedo. –halagó, viendo como todo el peso de las mismas caía sobre el vientre femenino - Ahora usa tus manos para separar tu trasero y dejarme ver bien.

Ella así lo hizo, parecía haber perdido la vergüenza en algún momento aunque la inocencia seguía brillando en sus ojos pardos. Así, completamente expuesta e inmovilizada por su propio agarre, parecía preguntarle si estaba haciendo bien, si lo complacía tenerla así.

\- No sueltes tu agarre ¿Bien? –se inclinó y besó su pantorrilla derecha- Voy a volverte loca y tú debes mantener la postura ¿Entendido?

Jaimie asintió curiosa, en esa posición no podía ver qué iba a ocurrirle. Él lo sabía, le gustaba eso. Así que batió el frasco, dejó que ambos líquidos formaran un tono claro y transparente, espeso. Al abrirlo, el suave aroma a rosas y aceite de pino llegó a él, trayéndole varios recuerdos. No escatimó y dejó el lubricante fluir entre sus dedos, rozándolos para que este calentara, luego lo esparció con ambas manos, notando que los blanquecinos muslos temblaban por la posición y la expectativa. Una de sus manos la rodeó por las piernas apretadas y fue hacia su vientre, llegando hasta su erección, acariciándola desde la base hasta la punta para dejar que el líquido también la cubriera ahí.

\- ¡Ah! –Jaimie pareció flaquear su agarre pero se mantuvo firme.

Scott mantuvo su caricia suave, ascendiendo lentamente y bajando a la misma velocidad, dejando que el calor se acumulara y comenzara el lubricante a hacer su efecto cálido sobre el área sensible. Su otra mano libre se encaminó a la despejada entrada inferior y comenzó a darle suaves masajes para que se relajara, con su pulgar acarició el sensible punto de pie suave entre esta y los testículos, para darle diferentes niveles de placer. Jaimie al inicio pareció incómoda, inquieta y se movió, tal vez intentando descubrir que sentir, pero acorde el lubricante comenzó a hacer efecto y la piel comenzó a relajarse, los suaves gemidos se hicieron cada vez más largos y ansiosos. Pero él se tomó su tiempo, solo creó presión para relajarla, sin invadirla hasta que su primer dedo entró tan fácilmente que Jaimie jadeó con sorpresa. Ella era tan dolorosamente cálida y suave, tan perfectamente delicada. Un dedo más entró, sin esfuerzo y los curvó hacia arriba, los ondeó hasta hacerla gritar de puro goce. Scott no se contuvo y la obligó a doblar sus rodillas y a separarlas para verla en esa posición. Él necesitaba captar esa cara enrojecida, sorprendida y llena de gusto. Ya quería enterrarse del todo, necesitaba embestirla con fuerza y hacerla chillar de placer. Pero no quería lastimarla, debía ir separándola con sus dedos, moverlos a diferentes ritmos y relajarla todo lo posible.

Pero Jaimie era un mar de goce, una de sus manos estaba enterrada en su propio cabello pelirrojo y la otra luchaba por cubrirse la boca para no ser oída. Y aun así se veía hermosa, nublada de placer, meneando sus caderas para sentirlo más. Toda ella estaba llena de deseo y expectativa. Un tercer dedo se deslizó al interior y con paciencia se las arregló para meterlos hasta sus nudillos. La necesitaba completamente prepararla antes de perder su propia razón. Y aunque usualmente eso era fácil, pues se dedicaba a revelar deseos culposos y anhelados en sus amantes, en ese momento había algo más grandes encima de él. Algo importante y embriagador. No solo quería explotar el deseo en Jaimie, él _necesitaba_ enterrarse en lo más profundo y correrse tan fuerte como pudiese. Pero para eso debía mantener la cordura y no concentrarse en la manera en que el interior de Jaimie parecía succionarlo, caliente y embriagador, completamente agradable y adictivo. Definitivamente eso era el principio de una condena para ella, porque no iba a dejarla en paz en muchísimo tiempo. No se veía lejos de esas largas piernas y ese cuerpo perfecto. Aun en ese momento en que sabía que pronto estaría en su interior, ya se veía tomándola incontables veces en ese festival alocado. La necesitaba a un nivel visceral. Cuando terminara esa semana, ninguno de los dos sabría qué actividades o novedades ocurrieron en el Burning Man. Y ansiaba que así fuese. Aun si tuviese que secuestrarla usando el placer para que se olvidara de todos. Por lo menos por esa semana.

Jaimie se arqueó por completo, su miembro se endureció más y gritó tan fuerte que aun con la mano cubriéndola fue muy claro su goce. Él pudo sentir como el semen caía sobre su agarre y casi se quedaba sin circulación en sus dedos. Por un momento se quedó sorprendido porque su intención no había sido ser tan salvaje y tan rápido con ella. Pero su desesperación al prepararla lo había hecho martillarla con fuerza con su mano y enterrar sus dedos en su punto más sensible cuando la sintió completamente adaptada a él hasta que todo su interior se había derretido y aflojado antes de contraerse con fuerza.

\- Eso… -ella estaba jadeando, sus manos apenas la sostenían y sus piernas parecían sufrir de un terremoto catastrófico- Yo…

Scott salió de su interior y le abrió las piernas con cierta fuerza. Jaimie le observó sorprendida, sus pies cayeron abruptamente al suelo, pero parecía aún muy lejos de saber qué estaba pasando con ella o qué era todo lo que había sentido.

\- De rodillas, dándome la espalda. –el gitano siseo.

La pelirroja lucía asombrada, algo aturdida pero rodó sobre su vientre sin tener argumentos en contra. Perfecta. Aunque estaba sacudiéndose por completo, se las arregló para apoyarse en manos y rodillas, mirándolo sobre su hombro con curiosidad.

\- No. Tus manos extiéndelas, recuesta el pecho y separa bien tus piernas… -Scott la acarició desde la cintura, se inclinó sobre ella y besó su tatuaje, lamió cada delicado detalle de esa marca familiar.

Él había heredado colores oscuros y astucia, pero la familia de Jaimie había creado ese recuerdo precioso. Ahora él quería darle algo menos _precioso_ y más memorable.

Desde esa posición, ella tenía su trasero en alto y ligeramente temblando. Scott la tomó de las caderas y usó sus pulgares para separar sus nalgas y tener una perfecta vista. Mientras Jaimie se había acomodado en su nueva posición, él se había puesto un condón, por lo que guio la punta directo a la dilatada entrada. La pelirroja se arqueó cuando sintió la presión pero él usó sus dedos para abrirla más, relajarla, hasta que pudo apoyarse en la entrada que se había estirando. La chica jadeó, pero no se escuchaba adolorida.

\- Empújate hacia atrás. –él se inclinó y besó su hombro- Anda, preciosa, penétrate con mi erección y tómame por completo dentro de ti.

Jaimie lo regresó a ver con desconcierto, había duda en sus ojos pero asintió, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás. Él tuvo que sostenerla para que no las moviera a los costados y sintió como entraba. La pelirroja se arqueó, jadeó con fuerza pero siguió empujándose, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, en una mezcla de placer y sorpresa en cada una de sus expresiones. Scott se mordió la lengua para no embestirla, disfrutó la estrecha entrada, la sensación caliente y húmeda que lo fue succionando hasta el interior. Una larga maldición escapó de su boca cuando entró por completo y ella dejó escapar un chillido. Jaimie quiso separarse, crear cierta distancia de su ancha base, pero él la sostuvo con firmeza, masajeando la parte más carnosa de su trasero. Scott sabía que no la estaba dañando pero ella debía adaptarse, relajarse por completo. A tientas, buscó el lubricante y separó su miembro hasta dejar solo la cabeza del mismo adentro. Unas gotas del líquido cayeron sobre el tronco de su erección y penetró con fuerza a Jaimie. Ella gritó, la sintió presionarse contra sus caderas y la dejó menearse con descarada lascivia mientras se estimulaba cada terminal nerviosa dentro de ella. Así, apretándolo dentro, en una posición tan lujuriosa y con las caderas tan inquietas, se veía preciosa y salvaje. Scott se separó otra vez, dejó que otras gotas cayeran y volvió a penetrarla, haciendo que el lubricante entrara más en ella, hasta volver más resbaladizo todo.

La chica estaba jadeando, sus gemidos femeninos eran agitados y desesperados. Casi parecía que no acaba de tener un orgasmo recientemente o que esa era su primera vez. Scott no le tuvo clemencia, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, a enterrarse del todo y profundamente, aplastándola contra la alfombra y haciéndola chillar de placer. Una de sus manos la tenía de la cintura y otra comenzó a masturbarla con fuerza. No le dio respiro y mantuvo un ritmo firme, la escuchó intentar hablar, jadear desesperada y arañar la alfombra con desesperación. Pero él necesitaba mucho más. Sus caderas se movieron con fuerza y cuando ella se tensó, presa del orgasmo, solo continuó y la dejó correrse con fuerza, manchando la finísima tela de las alfombras. Pero no importaba en ese momento. Jaimie parecía pedirle algún tipo de clemencia, su voz se rompía entre el placer y la abrumadora sensación. Así que se quedó quieto, la agarró de las caderas y la movió a ella con fuerza, chocó las caderas femeninas contra las suyas, casi sin salir y embriagándose de la sensación se inclinó y mordió su hombro mientras se corría con fuerza.

La soltó.

Jaimie se derrumbó en la alfombra, su trasero y parte de sus muslos estaban rojos por la fuerza ejercida. Scott ató el condón y lo botó a un costado mientras guardaba el lubricante y sacaba un frasco similar pero de tono verde esmeralda y líquido. La chica ni siquiera habló cuando él cubrió las marcas rojas con la sustancia calmante para evitarle heridas. Sus ojos se fijaron en el tatuaje sobre su espalda, ese emblema familiar. Por un momento se preguntó si él se haría algo similar. Casi rio ¿No sería irónico? Un símbolo de Amor y Paz, con una paloma blanca, símbolo de la ayuda y tranquilidad. Todo eso en su cuerpo. Una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios ¿Lily también se habría preguntado lo mismo cuando vio un tatuaje similar en Raymond? ¿Ella también había encontrado divertida la idea o realmente se habría planteado hacerse la marca? No. No lo creía, Lily era demasiado cerebral y no caía en "cursilerías". Él, por otro lado, solo disfrutaba tanto la ironía del asunto como para tomarlo en serio.

Al gitano le dio gracia que le fue fácil girarla y notó que la falda del vestido estaba llena de manchas, no solo de esperma, sino del lubricante que había usado. Así que le quitó la prenda y puso sobre los pezones femeninos el bálsamo para evitar que terminaran lastimados. Ese era un pequeño truco que un par de _amigos_ de costumbres bastante intensas le habían enseñado. Jaimie jadeó, pero no tenía fuerza para nada. Sus ojos apenas se abrían cuando él la cubrió con su ropa interior y besó su frente.

Scott tomó una de las túnicas blancas ceremoniales de los druidas y supuso que no les importaría. Así que metió en esta a Jaimie y él se vistió.

\- ¿Qué…? –ella abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga- Esto no es mi ropa… -sonaba torpe, su lengua parecía pesada.

El gitano le mordió la punta de la misma por diversión.

\- Tu vestido se ensució. –se encogió de hombro y la tomó en brazos, levantándola- Los druidas y los wiccan aparecerán aquí dentro de unos minutos. Así que debo llevarte a mi tienda, prepararte un té con menta para tu garganta. –meditó- Tal vez con un poco de miel.

\- ¿Por…? –Jaimie carraspeó al notar que sí, sonaba algo ronca- ¿Estás cuidando de mí?

\- No soy un monstruo. –le recordó divertido, besando su frente- Y debo cuidar tu cuerpo para usarlo más tarde. Si no te atiendo bien y con mimo, el que sufrirá sin poder usarte seré yo.

\- ¿ _Usarme_? –Jaimie enmarcó una ceja, aunque había algo increíblemente cómodo en estar en los brazos del gitano.

\- Si quieres puedo decir _amarte_. Términos diferentes, exactamente los mismos propósitos. –Scott ajusto su agarre- Y es mejor no estar aquí para cuando vean las manchas.

\- ¿Manchas…? –ella abrió los ojos e intentó ver.

Pero Scott comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda y cuando salieron, la idea de que todo el mundo notaría qué había pasado la hizo esconderse contra el pecho masculino. Eso y que el sol golpeó con fuerza hasta casi cegarla.

\- Descuida, yo me encargaré de todo.

Y ella supo algo importante. No solo eran verdad esas palabras cínicas y divertidas. No, lo importante es que ella había tenido razón sobre algo más importante: Si alguien se ganaba la lealtad de Scott sería una persona con suerte y en ese segundo ella estaba ahogándose en esa condenada y tortuosa fortuna. Jaimie lo abrazó por el cuello y contuvo una risa pequeña mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Bien, necesitaría ese té de menta con miel.

Pero valía la pena. _Amada_ o _usada,_ esa era la forma en que Scott expresaba sus sentimientos por ella. Así que quería más.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Esto fue difícil. Todo un reto. Pero creo que valió la pena. Y tengo tres ángeles que me ayudaron con mis dudas para esta redacción. Mis tres criaturitas de luz que fueron pacientes con mis quebraderos de cabeza. Gracias ¡Gracias!

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe buscar paz y libertad para llenar su existencia de vida. Nada vale tanto la pena como para mantenerse en la bruma del dolor.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Donde realmente pertenece

**Donde realmente pertenece**

Gretel sabía que era una enamoradiza. La gente la veía fiera, directa, arriesgada y punzante, lo cual era verdad. Pero también era enamoradiza, había dado su corazón en incontables ocasiones, había salido herida pero también había vencido. El amor era otro campo de batalla, era otro entrenamiento sin fin y trataba al amor que podía dar de la misma manera que a su cuerpo: Sin darle un respiro, empujándolo al límite, exponiéndolo a carne viva para que se hiciera más fuerte. Nunca estaba satisfecha con el resultado final, así que continuaba hasta caer rendida. Si podía golpear tanto la bolsa de boxeo que sus piernas se crispaban y dejaban de responderle ¿Por qué no su corazón? Lo quería acalambrado, fuera de control, pero fuerte para cuando realmente lo necesitara. Algunas personas dirían que eso no era amor pero ¿Qué sabían ellos de una emoción que ni siquiera podían comprender en ellos mismos? Ella había amado tanto como había podido.

Así que fue obvio cuando dejó de hacerlo. Y no fue por Wolfgang, aunque con él había perdido control de su corazón y ella misma se había dado la última paliza emocional. No, fue cuando hizo el amor con Will. Y no se refería a la ocasión en que había perdido la virginidad con él, ni mucho menos la segunda ocasión en que por rabia y orgullo había usado la lengua de su mejor amigo para que le lamiera las heridas. No, había sido la tercera y última vez que habían tenido sexo.

Ni a Helga le había contado toda la verdad porque no era su historia, sino la de Will. Aun recordaba ese día con mayor nitidez que muchas otras cosas recientes. Ambos habían estado en el cuarto del chico, charlando animadamente, ella había dicho algo lo suficientemente violento y real que Will la mirase con el deseo de corregirla pero sin poder hacerlo. Y en un chasquido todo cambió. El sonido fue estremecedor y ella lo reconoció bien porque se había criado alrededor de ese sonido, porque lo había provocado en prácticas incansables hasta que el Almirante había estado satisfecho.

\- Un disparo. –susurró, levantándose.

Will había perdido toda tranquilidad en su expresión, pero se movió rápidamente. El disparo había venido debajo de ellos, en la librería del señor Goldman. Gretel sabía que la gente no sabía reaccionar bien alrededor de la idea del peligro pero Will fue por su bate de béisbol y lo agarró como si fuese un mazo de guerra mientras que con su otra mano llamaba al 911 y explicaba lo que había oído. Ella fue a la cocina, asumía que esa casa no tenía armas de fuego, así que se armó con los cuchillos de chef que usaba Marie cuando cocinaba. No lo hizo por creerse heroica. No, ella necesitaba armas porque Will había tomado una y lo conocía tan bien para saber que él iba a proteger a su padre. Así que si Will iba a arriesgarse, ella necesitaba protegerlo. Así de simple. Ni siquiera tardaron un minuto en todo eso, se habían sincronizado tan profundamente que fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaba permitiendo que Will bajara al peligro, pero él clavó sus fantasmales ojos en ella. No eran cálidos como siempre, le estaba diciendo que iba a ir por su padre le gustara o no.

\- Intenta usar la punta del bate para empujar a tu agresor. –le aconsejó, resignada- Y luego golpea tan fuerte como puedas contra extremidades o caderas.

Él fue firme cuando la tomó de la mano y le dejó una oscura semiautomática en la mano. Si, estaba cargada, el peso se lo decía. Will no le dio consejo alguno, no le advirtió a dónde disparar. Solo se miraron por un segundo y bajaron hacia la librería por la puerta que lo conectaba con el departamento. Gretel le dio crédito por ser tan silencioso a pesar de su cuerpo musculoso y alta estatura. Él la guio en silencio, pisando las maderas que sabía que no harían ruido bajo su peso. Y oyeron al señor Goldman gritar de dolor. La puerta principal fue azotada y ambos vieron al delincuente huir por la calle y que había lanzado su pistola al suelo. Amateur, pensó la alemana. Will se reunió con su padre mientras ella revisaba el lugar, cuando se reunió con ellos vio el mar de sangre provenir del vientre del señor Goldman, notó a Will pidiendo una ambulancia, serio, calmo y luego llamando a su madre que estaba en Nueva Orleans visitando a su familia. Le sorprendió ver como su mejor amigo apoyaba el celular contra el oído del señor Goldman y como este se calmaba inmediatamente. El chico ni siquiera mostró miedo, todo en él era firme. Gretel solo podía notar el exceso de sangre y que la herida era demasiado cerca del estómago, pero se mantuvo en guardia, protegiéndolos.

El caos fue inmediato, la policía y la ambulancia llegaron, ella los acompañó al hospital y se llevaron al señor Goldman. Ellos tuvieron que hablar con los policías y luego llegó Marie que perdió todo su control cuando supo que su esposo podía morir. Gretel sostuvo la mano de su mejor amigo cuando escucharon a la mujer decir que prefería morir que perder al ser que amaba. No la culpaba, nadie se comportaba como en las películas, hasta los padres podían romperse frente a sus hijos. Pero eso no significaba que Will no hubiese sufrido. Así que cuando supieron que el señor Goldman sobreviviría, se llevó al chico a su departamento, lejos del caos. Y le hizo el amor, despacio, lo amo como se merecía ser amado, lo cuidó como debió ser siempre tratado, murmuró su nombre incontables veces contra su boca y lo fue despertando de a pocos. No bastó un beso, como en los cuentos, no fue suficiente un " _te amo_ " para recuperarlo. Para traer de vuelta a Will tuvo que atarlo a ella y entregar cada pedacito de su alma.

No se enamoró de él ahí. No lo deseó después de eso. No fue tan simple, nunca era tan simple. Pero su corazón dejó de desviarse, de saltar sin ver el precipicio, ya no pudo dejarlo a carne viva. Repentinamente una noche de murmullos silenciosos y caricias solemnes la había hecho más fuerte que todos los años que había entrenado su amor. Cuando vio todo lo que había hecho por Will supo que ese amor era más poderoso que cualquier otro. Hasta creyó que no volvería a enamorarse, que había encontrado el secreto absoluto contra el amor romántico.

Hasta que conoció a Lila y fue tocada por su calor. Ella, que siempre le sonreía suavemente, que a pesar de todo lo malo y roto que llevaba con orgullo, parecía dispuesta a verla como alguien merecedora de un cálido abrazo y una palabra dulce. Lila, que la miró con tanta dulzura que quiso odiarla, pero que había terminado enamorándose. Mucha gente no entendía cómo se había terminado rindiendo ante la pelirroja. Pero era obvio que eran las personas que no la conocían ¿Cómo no enamorarse del ser más puro y dulce? ¿Del lugar de calma y tranquilidad para un alma batallante? Lila era la música que calmaba a la bestia que ella alentaba en su interior, ella le daba el sueño calmo, la idea de tranquilidad como nunca creyó que querría. Lila daba todo por ella, murmuraba su nombre contra sus labios, le acariciaba el cabello con solemnidad y le sonreía para rescatar la inocencia que Gretel había asesinado de su interior. Así que la amó y se dio cuenta que no quería dejar de amarla, que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Siempre creyó que podría vivir en un ir y venir de amores, que sobrellevaría bien que Helga siguiera con su vida, tal vez a miles de kilómetros de distancia y que el único al que nunca podría dejar a un lado sería a Will, que no podría respirar en paz sin saber que él estaba a su lado, dándole la fuerza que a su espíritu le fallaba. Se equivocó. Una mañana, cuando despertó y notó como la mirada de Lila resplandecía cuando se miraban y que le sonreía de esa forma secreta e íntima, supo que quería atarla de por vida a su lado. Así que se alegró, la amó, la hizo sentir que su lugar era a su lado y no falló, estaban unidas.

Curiosamente fue Arnold Shortman, en su intento por hacerla recapacitar, quien le hizo notar la verdad. Curiosamente fue él quien hizo que todo cambiara.

Will se merecía ser amado, románticamente, dulcemente, se merecía amar de la misma manera, enamorándose de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho. Pero Gretel no quería que así fuese, no con cualquiera y acorde el tiempo pasaba, ni siquiera las novias que sabía que no durarían le parecían que se merecían tocarlo. Él era suyo, egoístamente suyo, ridículamente suyo, él le pertenecía. Cuando otra lo tocaba, sentía que estaba traicionando a Lila. Si, sentía que esas chicas la estaban tocando a ella, no solo a Will, como si fuesen uno solo y le enfermaba que otras personas la tocaran, que besaran al chico, que lo poseyeran. Will era un punto fijo, estable de su vida, era la armadura que usaba hasta dormida y el arma que blandía para ser más fuerte. Ellos estaban unidos, a un punto que le costaba explicar. Entonces, si alguien lo acariciaba, también la estaban tocando a ella y le daba una mezcla de celos y asco casi nauseabundos.

Pero si pensaba en Lila, si imaginaba que fuese ella quien se enamorara de él, le parecía bien. No, no solo eso, le parecía lo correcto. Porque si Lila la amaba a ella, debía amarla por completo ¿Verdad? A cada pedazo de su ser y eso significaba que debía amar a Will también, debía enamorarse de él de la manera en que se había enamorado de ella. Y Gretel quería amarla de la forma que se merecía, quería amarla por completo, así que necesitaba que Will también la amase, porque él tenía en su poder una gran parte de su ser.

Así que si, los manipuló, los coaccionó, los sedujo, los hechizo, los guio y hasta se podría decir que los engañó. Los hizo enamorarse entre ellos, a pesar de que era posible que saliera todo mal y aunque supo que los estaba lastimando, supo que era temporal. La parte fácil fue convencer a Lila, explicarle lo que creía, hacerla ver que no era una locura. Si, fue fácil porque Lila confiaba en ella, porque Lila había arriesgado todo al enamorarse de ella, contando lo que quedaba de su familia, así que ciegamente le creería y porque ya su corazón estaba involucrado. Gretel solo le hizo ver que estaba bien lo que sentía y que si lo pensaba bien, seguían arriesgándolo todo ¿Por qué no ser completamente felices si el castigo sería el mismo? Si era una locura enamorarse de una chica, lo verían igual si fuese de dos personas ¿No? Así que en lugar de ser felices ¿Por qué no serlo totalmente? Las consecuencias serían las mismas, pero el premio sería mayor. Lila confió en ella, aceptó. Y se juró protegerla por su ciega devoción, le demostraría que no había mayor gloria que la que planeaba entregarle, la haría feliz aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.  
El difícil había sido Will, a él había tenido que atacarlo con todos los flancos, debilitarlo, calentarle la carne, amar su alma, debilitar su moral y atontar su mente para que su desesperado deseo de ser un _caballero del sur_ no lo arruinara todo. Lila y ella lo atacaron sin clemencia y torció todo para que él no se negara. Lo arriesgó todo en un solo momento, sin saber si saldría bien.

¿Alguien aun dudaría de por qué Scott y ella estaban tan armonizados?

Si todo saldría bien, sabía que protegería a Will contra todo, que entregaría cada latido de su corazón para que nunca se arrepintiera.

Seis horas habían pasado desde que dejó a su mejor amigo con la mujer que amaba. Después de la primera media hora y al notar que Lila no le escribió, supo que por lo menos Will tomaría la virginidad de la pelirroja, la trataría con el amor y la dedicación que se esperaba. Así que ella durmió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, porque conocía a Will, él no se iría del lado de Lila, la cuidaría hasta el final, la dejaría descansar, revisaría que estuviese bien. No importaba que al final se negase a todo lo que habían planeado. En el momento en que él había tomado a Lila, supo que no la dejaría sola, ella estaba en buenas manos. Por eso pudo dormir y cuando su celular sonó y vio el mensaje, temió lo peor.

" _Por favor ven_ "

¿Qué había hecho?

Ella se había dormido en el cuarto del señor lobito, el lugar estaba abandonado porque Helga y él se habían ido a Washington. Cuando bajó a su departamento creyó que encontraría a Lila llorando, a su precioso ángel sumergida en lágrimas cuando notó que Will no se quedaría. Lo que debió ser una ocasión especial se había arruinado porque ella se creía capaz de manipular hasta a los seres que amaba.

Pero cuando arremetió en la habitación, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y el aire se escapaba de sus labios.

\- ¿Esto era lo que querías?

La voz de Will fue una llama que incendió todo su cuerpo. El pulso se le aceleró y el gemido de Lila fue hipnótico, golpeándola en el centro de su ser. Aunque se había imaginado algo así cientos de veces, la realidad había superado toda su imaginación. Y si Gretel era creativa en algo, era en el sexo.

Ambos estaban desnudos, fuego, pecas y calor envolvente. Will estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, directamente frente a ella, tenía las piernas separadas para obligar a Lila a tener las suyas completamente abiertas, exponiéndose del todo y la pelirroja también la encaraba, completamente perdida en el placer de una manera tan profunda que parecía difícil sacarla de ese trance. Lila estaba cabalgando el miembro del chico, podía ver como se lo enterraba hasta lo más profundo y mecía sus caderas con desesperación. Will la estaba tocando, acariciaba su cuerpo, obligándola a que se apoyara contra él, haciendo que sus senos se irguieran en el aire. Él murmuró algo al oído de Lila y esta se removió agitada.

\- Gre-tel… -su ángel la llamó, gimió su nombre entre bocanadas de aire y extendió su mano en su dirección.

Will no le había quitado la mirada desde que entró, sus ojos eran plata caliente, letal y poderosa. Ella había atisbado a ese Will antes, al que él había intentado ocultar. Ese lado dominante, intenso, oscuro que ella había provocado incontables veces por curiosidad y deseo. Ahora estaba ahí, firme y vivo, calentándola, dominándola sin una sola palabra y en lugar de sentir preocupación o miedo, se acercó y tomó la mano de Lila.

\- Arrodíllate. –ordenó el chico- Esto era lo que querías ¿No?

La estaba probando. No, a ambas. Lo conocía tan bien que aunque ese lado fuese nuevo para ella, ya sabía qué esperar. Ese era su Will, aun oscuro y dominante, pero era suyo. Y en ese momento le demostró que también era suya. Gretel se arrodilló y se sentó sobre sus talones, sintiendo el aroma a sexo tan cerca que su cuerpo punzó y su lengua se volvió inquieta. Pero no hizo nada más, lo miró a sabiendas que podía inquinarse y lamer el miembro del chico, húmedo por el fluido de su novia o podría succionar el clítoris de ella hasta hacerla correrse tan fuerte que llevaría a Will al clímax en el proceso. Solo lo miró. Porque era suya para amar, suya para destruir, él la comandaba en ese momento.

Si lo había impresionado, no lo demostró.

\- Haz que se corra. –le ordenó y luego besó el cuello de Lila, lo hizo despacio, relajándola para que sus caderas se movieran más despacio, la hizo casi detenerse, meciéndose pero sin sacarlo de su interior- Y tú no te corras hasta que te diga.

Lila lo miró con sorpresa y luego buscó los ojos de Gretel. Ella se relamió los labios y ocultó su sonrisa.

\- Pero…

\- Lo harás. –le prometió Will, besándola suavemente, le sonrió con un amor tan entregado que no parecía estar torturándolo- Por mi ¿Lo harás?

Lila asintió, sus caderas moviéndose. Will bajó la mirada, letal y fuerte. Gretel le sonrió de lado y notó que estaba complacido. Pero ella estaba hambrienta. No dejó de mirarlo, solo abrió sus labios y aprovechó las caderas levantadas de su novia, que se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, buscándola y fue directo a su clítoris, lo atrapó entre sus labios y succionó sin clemencia ni preparación alguna. Lila se tensó, Will gruñó pero no dejó de mirarla, solo comenzó a besar a la pelirroja, a darle largas lamidas en el cuello, a acariciar sus senos a manos abiertas y a apretar sus pezones entre sus dedos. Gretel jadeó desde su posición y ronroneó con gusto, se aferró a las piernas de su novia e hizo círculos pequeños con su lengua, dio golpes en el pequeño clítoris, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía, aprestando más sus labios, escuchando los gritos desesperados de Lila que buscaba su boca y en eso solo se estimulaba más desde adentro. Gretel tenía una lengua inquieta, lo sabía y no solo para hablar, le gustaba lamer, succionar, tener su boca ocupada y el sabor de Lila era una de las razones por las que a veces la despertaba en la noche, escurriéndose entre sus piernas y bebiendo de su sexo hasta hacerla gritar contra las almohadas. Casi parecía como si el chico lo supiera, como si hubiese estado ahí y supiera que su cuerpo estaba calentando con solo usar su boca contra el delicado sexo de su novia, haciéndola agitar sus caderas, obligándola a perseguir su presa y dándole excusas baratas para lamer el miembro del pelirrojo, seguir la base hasta los pliegues de la chica y de vuelta. Will y ella mantenían la mirada conectada, de repente ese lenguaje que por años habían mantenido entre ambos adquirió otro poder.

\- Yo… -Lila parecía estar perdiendo la batalla, sus piernas estaban temblando bajo el agarre de la alemana- Yo…

\- Aun no. –y Will seguía siendo dulce contra su oído, guiándola con sus dedos a que bajara la mirada- Aun no. –repitió.

Gretel la lamió largo, sabiendo que ahora su novia la observaba y parecía desfallecer por ello. Así que usó su lengua en largos recorridos, entrecerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar y cuando sintió los largos dedos de Will en su nuca jadeó. Él cerró su mano con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño y ella gimió más, disfrutó ser guiada, dejó que le impusiera el ritmo más fuerte y notó que la otra mano masculina estaba sobre la cintura de Lila, obligándola a que solo se moviera hacia adelante y atrás, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él, completamente penetrada, abierta y ante los ojos de Gretel.

\- Por favor… -rogó la pelirroja, sin poder evitar el movimiento acelerado, la sensación desesperada de buscar la boca de la alemana- Por favor.

Will asintió contra su cuello, solo una vez antes de besarla ahí pero eso bastó para que Lila se corriera con fuerza, que se tensara contra la boca de Gretel y se paralizara por completo, agitada, acalorada y despojada de cualquier inocencia pero por alguna razón viéndose más devorable, como un lienzo para pecar. Lila perdió el equilibrio pero Gretel la atrapó entre sus brazos, tuvo que ser ágil pero Will retuvo a la chica, la sostuvo por la cadera mientras la penetraba con fuerza, concentrado en su propio orgasmo. Gretel rodeaba la cintura de su novia, la sentía contra ella en cada embestida, humedeciendo la tela de su camisón y llenándole los oídos con sus jadeos ahogados. Will gruñó con fuerza, sumiéndose en su propio placer, fuerte, atronador, paralizándolo por unos segundos hasta que soltó su agarre y Lila cayó al suelo con ella, despacio, pero sin mucha fuerza. La alemana notó que el miembro del chico estaba húmedo pero carente de eyaculación, completamente endurecido. Will le guiñó un ojo y cargó a Lila a la cama desecha, dejándola recuperarse.

Gretel se vio atraída a los brazos masculinos, él la besó con fuerza, bebió de su boca la mezcla de sexo y placer en su lengua. Ella se aferró, sintiendo como su cuerpo rogaba porque esta vez no fuese otra falsa alarma y que pudiese volverlo a sentir por completo. La boca del chico era un campo de guerra, quería perder mil batallas y ganar otras más, enredándose ahí hasta perder la conciencia.

\- ¿Esto era lo que querías? –gruñó Will contra su boca antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Ella jadeó, sintió que él le quitaba el camisón y destrozaba su ropa interior sin darle otra opción. Por fin estaba contra su cuerpo desnudo y podía sentirlo palpitar entre sus muslos, húmedo, cubierto por el placer de su novia y palpitante, dispuesto a entrar en ella hasta dejarla afónica. Pero ella lo besó con fuerza, se dejó llevar por esa boca que había necesitado por tanto tiempo. Will dominó sus labios, bajó sus manos hasta su trasero y la apretó ahí, haciéndola jadear y estremecer contra su fuerte agarre, ella se removió, se apretó contra el cuerpo duro y gimió contra su boca. El pelirrojo volvió a inmovilizarla con la mirada, oscuro, peligroso, letal y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, lo hizo con un arrebato posesivo, haciéndola estremecer.

\- Responde.

Por un momento tardó en recordar la pregunta pero asintió. Sus ojos fueron hacia Lila, recostada de lado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración aun acelerada, sofocada. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y buscó los plateados ojos del chico, notando la chispa de peligro en ellos.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó, intentando sonar acusadora, pero la sonrisa en sus labios llegaba hasta su mirada, podía sentirlo estrecharla contra su cuerpo y cuando besó su cuello notó que él sonreía contra su piel- Will…

\- Me comporté como un caballero al inicio… -él le besó el hombro, se entretuvo con un reguero de besos sobre su brazo y subiendo hasta su clavícula.

Si, podía acostumbrarse a eso, a ese afecto peligroso y protector en los labios pero con manos fuertes acariciando sus caderas, masajeando sus muslos y subiendo por su trasero sin clemencia.

\- Al inicio… -repitió Gretel, luchando por mantenerse atenta, sin distraerse por él.

\- Luego ella me provocó. Lila me dijo que sabía que me retengo y que no lo hiciera. Realmente insistió. –repentinamente se separó, mirándola con seriedad- Ella dijo que tú también lo sabías.

\- ¿Qué eres dominante en la cama? –Gretel ladeó el rostro- ¿Qué eres un pervertido? –sonrió de lado- Si, lo sabemos.

\- No tiene clemencia.

Ambos regresaron a ver, la pelirroja parecía haber encontrado su voz por fin, se deslizó, con el cuerpo completamente relajado. Ni siquiera parecía que se sentaba, sino que se ondeaba sobre sus extremidades hasta apoyarse cálidamente contra el costado de Gretel. La alemana la miró, buscó en sus ojos algo, lo que fuese ¿Había algo diferente en ella? ¿Se notaba en algún punto cuando se perdía la virginidad? Los ojos esmeraldas lucían oscuros, como siempre cuando la tocaba y no se detenía hasta quedar satisfecha. Pero, sin contar eso, seguía siendo Lila, con sus suaves labios besándole la mejilla y suspirando contra su mejilla. Gretel se dejó llevar, recibiendo el mensaje implícito ahí, Lila la estrechó contra su cuerpo, la miró haciéndola ver que ahí pertenecía, que la había extrañado. Ella había sido partícipe de cada descubrimiento de Lila cuando se trataba de su cuerpo, le había costado dejarla cuando fue necesario pero Will era una parte de ella, no podía dejarla en mejores manos. Pero le alegraba la bienvenida, se inclinó y besó los hinchados labios, sonriendo al escuchar a su novia suspirar.

\- ¿No te ha tenido clemencia? –repitió, divertida, notando como Lila se sonrojaba.

La pelirroja asintió pero lanzó una mirada hacia Will, él las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, fascinado, tal vez procesando que eso estaba pasándole y no era un sueño bastante bañado en deseo.

\- No quiero que la tenga. –dijo Lila, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo aun temblándole.

\- _Seele_ …

Quiso estrecharla contra sus brazos, pero aunque la llamó, sintió los dedos de Will sobre su mentón, girándole el rostro. La chispa de picardía había desaparecido y volvió a sentir el jalón en su vientre, el escalofrío en todo su cuerpo cuando los ojos fantasmales la congelaron en su lugar. Lila jadeó, más familiarizada con esa mirada dominante.

\- Tampoco tendré clemencia contigo, Gretel.

Las piernas le fallaron. Esa era la parte de Will que se suponía no debía conocer, esa parte que él había ocultado para protegerla. Pero ahora estaba a la vista, le sonreía de lado y podía sentirlo firme en su agarre sobre sus caderas.

\- Ahora… -Will susurró contra su oído, parecía saborear las palabras- Recuéstate y pon las manos en la cabecera.

Gretel se encontró sentándose y luego con la espalda sobre las sábanas. Las palabras hacían sido una promesa dulce pero una orden que apelaba a algo dentro de ella que casi nadie conocía. Sus manos se cerraron en los finos barrotes en forma de espiral que formaban parte del diseño de la cabecera. Will se apartó, se movió en el cuarto como su propio terreno, Lila se inclinó sobre ella, la estaba mirando largamente antes de inclinarse hacia su rostro. Gretel se estiró, la besó en los labios, sintiendo los alargados dedos sobre su costado, acariciándola suavemente como si quiera calmarla. No le importó, no estaba preocupada pero era una buena excusa para sumergirse entre esos labios cálidos. Cuando Lila se alejó sintió una venda cubrir sus ojos. Las manos de Will acariciaron su cabello, tuvieron cuidado cuando le hizo el nudo por debajo de su nuca para no incomodarla. Otra venda, elástica esta vez, rodeó sus muñecas. La identificó porque era de las que usaba cuando se hacía torceduras, era suave, acariciando su piel pero firme. No tuvo que forcejear cuando notó que sus muñecas quedaron atrapadas en el barrote del cabezal, sabía que no se iría a ningún lado.

Toda su piel se erizó cuando sintió la punta de los dedos de Lila recorrer su torso, sabía que eran sus delgados dedos los que hicieron un camino desde su pecho bajando peligrosamente por su vientre hasta meterse entre sus piernas. Los labios de Will la besaron de forma abrasadora, la obligó a abrir los labios y separar sus piernas, la hizo sentir su urgencia y pasión mientras marcaba su boca con sus dientes, mordiéndola mucho antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ella jadeó y los dedos de Lila acariciaron su clítoris, lo atraparon entre sus nudillos y fueron como punzantes golpecitos intensos. Will se separó de su boca, la hizo gemir y luego comenzó a lamer sus senos, a recorrerlos de a poco, reconociendo el terreno, saboreándola tan despacio que era una tortura. Lila bajó sus dedos hasta meterlos directamente en su interior, la hizo levantar las caderas y ahogar un grito. Ella abrió los labios, dio bocanadas, sintiendo su lengua dar pequeñas lamidas al aire, alterada, necesitando desesperada sentirlos y gimoteó en protesta. Will fue más violento, pareció estar satisfecho con su exploración porque comenzó a morder sus pezones, a estirarlos y succionarlos contra su paladar. Lila presionó la palma de la mano contra su clítoris y usó la punta de los dedos para estimular su interior, obligándola a contraerse entorno a sus dedos, desesperándola más.

Algo acarició sus labios, ella se estiró pero no captó nada. Otro jadeo de protesta, otra caricia sobre sus labios que se escapó. Y sabía que era Will, no importaba que fuese, él estaba jugando con su deseo, lo sabía bien. Aun cuando él estaba atendiendo sus pechos, haciéndola recordar lo extremadamente bien que podía sentirse con solo ese contacto, él estaba tentándola más. Sus caderas se separaron del colchón, buscó los dedos finos, los sintió invadirla hasta los nudillos y curvarse, moverse y separarse acariciando todo su interior, dándole pequeñas ráfagas diferentes de placer, en una espiral de goce inquieto que se orquestaba con su clítoris atrapado en una suave presión. Gretel gimió cuando aferró los dedos de Will, los envolvió con su lengua y succionó, descansando su cabeza sobre el colchón, apretando sus labios contra los nudillos, conteniendo su grito de placer contra esa caricia. El placer se acumuló en su interior, podía sentir como si cientos de manos la acariciaran y aun así acumularan su atención en cada punto erótico que necesitaba, se estremeció, levantando su cuerpo todo lo que podía desde su prisión para apretarse contra la mano femenina, casi cabalgándola para llegar al orgasmo.

Pero Will se apartó, dejó de besarla y separó sus dedos de ella. Lila también se detuvo sorpresivamente, dejándola solo rasgar el clímax pero sin desatarlo. Gretel ni siquiera logró hacer un ruido de protesta, su cuerpo cayó contra el colchón con sorpresa y luchó por soltar sus muñecas, por quitar la venda de sus ojos.

\- Confía en mí. –esa era la voz de Will contra su oído.

Y se detuvo, aun cuando se sentía frustrada, se relajó con solo escucharlo. Él acarició su cintura, aunque eso solo empeoró su necesidad. Lila besó su cuello, lo hizo suavemente pero gimió buscándola, queriendo sus labios. Enredarse en su lengua sería el consuelo que necesitaba. Pero ellos se mantuvieron distantes a sus necesidades pero presentes en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo en tu boca, verdad? –le susurró Lila contra su cuello, le preguntó con tanta suavidad que era casi imposible creer que se estuviese meciendo contra su muslo, rozándola con su húmedo sexo para tentarla.

Gretel asintió, le picaba la lengua, necesitaba sentirlos. No importaba si la limitaban en el resto de sus sentidos, pero no podían dejarla de lado, no del todo.

\- Lila. –Will pareció dar una orden ahí, algo implícito que no entendió, como si ya hubiesen planeado todo eso antes de que ella entrara.

Tal vez fuese así o solo se comunicaban con gestos que no podía ver por la venda.

El cuerpo femenino se separó del suyo, pudo sentirla apartarse de su costado y solo fueron los dedos de Will los que acariciaron su cintura, la besó justo debajo de su oreja y volvió a sentirlo sonreír.

\- Bien, tendrás algo en tu boca, quiero ver muy bien esa lengua tuya. –le susurró Will, bajando sus ásperos dedos por su vientre- Yo necesito estar dentro de tu pequeño y ajustado sexo.

El aroma dulzón fue el único aviso que tuvo, pero fue todo lo que necesitó. Lila estaba de rodillas sobre su cabeza, bajando su sexo hasta casi sentarse sobre su boca. Gretel quiso agarrarse de ella, enterrar sus dedos en las caderas con pequeñas pecas esparcidas casualmente sobre su piel. Pero en lugar de eso sacó su lengua y dio una larga lamida, guiándola para recorreré cada húmedo pliegue. Esa era Lila, suave, húmeda, gimiendo libremente cuando le dio una larga lamida pero entreteniéndose en su punto más sensible. Las manos de Will separaron sus piernas y la obligaron a recogerlas un poco. Ella casi se adelantó a sus movimientos, llevaba años esperando por ese momento, sintiendo su sexo abrirse de anticipación, recordando la sensación como si hubiese sido ayer. Y el chico no la decepcionó. No fue un caballero, no tuvo cuidado. La tomó de las caderas, la hizo levantarlas hasta el punto en que cuando la penetró de una estocada sintió el golpe de las caderas masculinas en su trasero como un hormigueo. Gretel jadeó contra el húmedo clítoris y Lila se estremeció, moviéndose en círculos, buscando su lengua pero sin sentarse del todo, dejando a la vista la forma en que la lamía y se estiraba para chupar el capuchón rojo, para atraparlo entre sus dientes hasta hacerla gritar. Will gruñó y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, a abrirla sin piedad y creando presión hacia abajo. Pequeños embistes fuertes, sin realmente separarse de ella, haciéndola agitarse y que la cama se azotara contra la cama. Lila se inclinó hacia atrás, sintió como debía estar apoyando sus hombros contra la cabecera, dejando su sexo más opuesto. Gretel gimió y gritó contra el sexo de su novia, la lamió con desesperación renovada, siguiendo el ritmo de los embistes y cuando Will empujaba con fuerza quedándose en su interior, ella succionaba el pequeño clítoris haciendo gritar a Lila. No podía verlos, pero podía sentirlos. La pelirroja terminó sentándose sobre sus caderas, comenzó a moverse poseída por el placer y Gretel solo tuvo que dejar su lengua afuera, permitiera que se diera placer, empapada y desesperada. Lila hacía los gemidos más excitantes cuando se perdía en el placer, no tenía paciencia y se movía sin ritmo, bañándola con su humedad, dejándola beber de ese dulce sabor. Will parecía empeñado en dejarle el trasero caliente porque en cada embiste no tuvo piedad, se sentía caliente y con sus propias caderas buscando el encuentro, moviéndose hacia él, acumulando el placer otra vez. Y no lo retuvo, no creía poder hacerlo, se dejó llevar por el placer abrasador que era el clímax, se estiró y succionó con fuerza el clítoris de su novia, la dejó sentir lo desesperada que se sentía, el cómo no podía controlar el goce punzante y casi doloroso que estalló en su interior. Lila llegó al orgasmo, se desplomó sobre ella cubriéndola con su fino cuerpo. Pero Will siguió embistiéndola, la siguió empujando en el orgasmo y cuando creyó que podría menguar, él acarició sus pliegues, atendió cada parte expuesta con sus dedos, la empujó a mantenerse suspendida hasta que perdió la voz. Solo ahí él la soltó, liberándola, pero Lila comenzó a lamer su piel, a darle pequeños besos. Al inicio parecían inofensivos, se había bajado de su cuerpo y se sentían como caricias suaves. Pero rápidamente se volvieron lamidas largas.

Will la hizo girarse, sorprendiéndola y quedó boca abajo, con sus rodillas clavadas en el colchón y las caderas levantadas. Lila besó la parte suave donde sus muslos se unían con sus nalgas, le dio pequeñas lamidas hasta hacerla respirar entrecortadamente. Toda la piel de ese lugar estaba palpitándole, latiendo increíblemente sensible.

\- Mantente firme. –ese era el chico, ordenándole- Quiero ver ese trasero tuyo menearse.

Will le dio una pequeña nalgada, haciéndola jadear. Lila la lamió, estremeciéndola. Y él volvió a repetir la acción. Ambos parecían sincronizados. No había dolor en cada palmada, solo un calor acumulado que se incrementaba entre las largas lamidas. Gretel enterró su rostro entre las sábanas, sintiendo el cuerpo temblarle. El camino entre sus muslos estaba húmedo, lo sabía y comenzó a gemir con más fuerza. Will hizo las caricias más fuertes, la hizo sentir estremecimientos. Lila comenzó a morder su piel caliente, haciéndola gritar, buscando su boca, queriendo enterrarla entre sus muslos hasta perder el aliento por culpa de esa lengua que conocía tan bien, se preguntó cómo se sentiría la fuerte mano de Will mientras Lila le daba avariciosas lamidas entre sus piernas.

Repentinamente la venda en sus ojos fue desatada y sintió los dedos de su novia soltándola del cabezal para luego acariciar sus muñecas con cuidado aunque no le dolían. Will la atrajo hasta sentarla sobre su regazo, restregando el endurecido miembro contra su trasero caliente. Gretel se apoyó contra él, descansó su espalda contra el pecho duro y sintió como Lila gateaba entre sus muslos hasta acurrucarse contra ella. Will gruñó contra su oído haciéndola jadear. Ella podía sentir la erección del chico entre sus muslos húmedos, frotándola por el exterior. Lila y ella bajaron la mirada con curiosidad, mirando el hinchado miembro con la cabeza enrojecida y palpitante, ella movió sus caderas, deslizó su sexo a lo largo, dejó que le acariciara el delicado clítoris y se apretara contra sus labios, lo empapó hasta hacerlo gruñir contra su cuello.

Lila lucía curiosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se notaba que tenía tantos impulsos ideándose en su cabeza pero llevaba más tiempo con ese lado oscuro de Will, porque les lanzó una larga mirada a ellos. A ambos. Gretel giró el rostro, curiosa y observó al chico.

\- ¿No te has metido en su boca? –preguntó e inmediatamente supo la respuesta.

Will se tensó, lo sintió entre sus muslos con un gruñido.

\- No hicimos mucho antes de que llegaras. –le explicó Lila, con la respiración pesada- Queríamos que estuvieras aquí.

\- Me entretuve preparándola.

Oh, ya podía imaginarse que _prepararla_ significaba que Will no le había dado respiro antes de penetrarla, la había tocado y lamido hasta que se había doblegado a cualquier cosa que él le pidiese.

Le gustaba.

\- ¿Quieres probar? –le preguntó Gretel a su novia, inclinándose hacia ella, tomándola del mentón para que no apartara el rostro- ¿No te da curiosidad? –le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, apoyándose más sobre el miembro duro, deslizándose sobre este en una caricia cálida- Te brillan tanto los ojos… llevas tanto tiempo queriendo probarlo ¿Verdad? –lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro- Anda, pídeselo.

Lila perdió todo rastro de duda. Ella sabía de qué manera hablarle para guiarla hacia donde realmente deseaba. Claro que le enseñaba el proceso más pecaminoso posible para alcanzar sus deseos. Lila se apoyó contra ella, se sintió atrapada entre sus cuerpos cálidos.

\- ¿Puedo…?

Will se tensó, lo sintió contener el aire. No tenía que verlo para saber cómo se estaba controlando.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –el chico sonó firme, atrayendo más a Lila contra ambos- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero complacerte con mi boca.

Gretel contuvo el aliento, aunque no se lo había dicho a ella, sintió que esa voz dulce le martillaba la cordura. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de tumbar a su novia en la cama. Pero Will tenía años de autocontrol, porque solo asintió. Lila se separó lo suficiente para ponerse a gatas entre ambos e inclinarse hacia la erección. En teoría, Gretel debía bajarse, darle espacio a su novia, pero no lo hizo. Algo en la forma en que Lila se inclinó la retuvo ahí, la hizo poner su mano sobre la melena roja y acariciarla. La chica le lanzó una mirada curiosa, sus esmeraldas empañadas y oscurecidas, dando una larga lamida hasta la endurecida cabeza que atrapó en sus carnosos labios. Gretel sintió a Will tensarse, con la erección golpearse contra su sexo. Así que se apoyó del todo contra él y comenzó a moverse, a deslizarlo contra su humedad, manteniendo su agarre firme en el cabello de Lila y haciéndola que mantuviese el ritmo con su boca. Will gruñó, la abrazó hasta casi romperla pero también supo que tenía los ojos clavados sobre ambas. Él estaba mirando a Lila meter la hinchada punta de su erección entre sus labios, succionarlo y acariciarlo con su lengua, tocando sus testículos con sus finos dedos, pero también la veía a ella, a su sexo empapado deslizarse a lo largo de su erección, resbalándose, jadeando, estimulándose a ella misma, mientras se aferraba a su novia que estaba entre sus piernas.

Gretel encontró estimulante moverse, no solo porque necesitaba calmar un poco el calor en su interior, sino porque con eso podía alterar más a Will que parecía estar al borde mismo de su cordura. Lila parecía entregada a su tarea, se movía rápidamente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas, con los ojos levantados, mirando a Will a cada lamida que le dedicaba.

\- Lila… -él le estaba advirtiéndole, su cordura al límite.

Pero ella continuó, insistió en su atención y Gretel también, sin poder evitarlo. Will gruñó, sintió los dedos del chico clavarse en su cintura con fuerza y tensarse del todo, pero aun así la guio a moverse, a seguir el ritmo que estaba haciendo, ella apretó su agarre en el cabello de Lila y la guio para que metiera la erección hasta que se chocara con su propio sexo. El chico gimió con fuerza, estremeciéndolas y luego la soltó, en un jadeo pesado. Will se apartó de ambas, derrumbándose en la cama con la mano sobre su pecho, completamente agitado. Gretel notó el desconcierto en la mirada de Lila, tenía la boca abierta, confundida, así que se inclinó sobre ella, cerrando sus labios.

\- Pero…

\- El correrse gasta mucha energía. –murmuró Gretel, que se había dado cuenta desde el inicio del truco del chico- Unos meses atrás le aconsejé a Will que intentara un ejercicio para contraer un músculo pélvico. Así puede mantener la erección más tiempo. Los orgasmos son más fuertes, como ahora, pero no suelta esperma. –sonrió de lado- Y creo que casi lo desconcentras.

Will no respondió, parecía que había olvidado hasta como respirar, porque lo hacía por su boca. Lila sonrió, ella entendía ese sentido de orgullo, de saber que su primer intento hacía sido tan bueno. Gretel se inclinó sobre ella, tomando su delicado rostro y sonrió más.

\- Te veías tan bien. –halagó, sonrojándola- Tan apetecible y predispuesta a ser corrompida, _seele_ , mi dulce _seele_ , mi dulce alma. –la besó despacio, apretándose contra su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo- Quiero ver más de ese deseo, déjame verte más -pidió y se separó despacio.

Una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios, mirando al chico en la cama, lucía alterado, entre dormido y despierto, completamente agotado. Lo único que lo delataba era la dura erección que parecía cada vez más hinchada, la punta había adquirido un tono algo oscuro, como el vino tinto, dándole la idea de que estaba a punto de explotar. Gretel guio a Lila con ella, aprovechó el aturdimiento de Will y guio a su novia para que se arrodillara sobre las caderas del chico. No la dejó protestar, así que tomó la erección de Will y lo guio hasta la entrada de Lila, haciéndola bajar. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, seguramente sin esperarse que eso estuviese ocurriendo. Gretel le sonrió y dejó que el gemido alargado de la pelirroja fuese todo aviso mientras ella se sentaba sobre él hasta tenerlo del todo en su interior. Will protestó, jadeó, intentó mantener a Lila quieta, pero ella comenzó a moverse, se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó que sus caderas comenzaran un ritmo intenso, azotando sus caderas contra él.

Gretel sonrió y se deslizó hasta el rostro del chico, lo notó tenso, apretando sus manos entre las sábanas. Pero quería que dejara salir todo, que se diera cuenta que ninguna de las dos iba a romperse si él se dejaba llevar.

\- _Leben_. –lo llamó, inclinándose contra su boca- Mi _leben,_ mi vida. –notó que él abría los ojos, como parecía estar perdiendo la batalla contra su último demonio- Solo déjate llevar.

\- No quiero lastimarlas… -jadeó, se contuvo.

\- Will… -Lila se inclinó más cerca de él, sus caderas se movían insistentes y sus pechos lo rozaban en cada arremetida- Por favor… -lo miró agitada, con los ojos entrecerrados- Por favor…

Algo en él se rompió, Gretel lo notó. El chico recogió sus piernas, las dobló ligeramente, apoyando sus pies en la cama. Él la miró, la guio para que sentara sobre su boca, del todo, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una lengua caliente y dientes afilados. Gretel jadeó, miró a Lila, tan cerca, moviéndose con desesperación. Will la tomó, la guio a separar las piernas e inclinarse más hacia su novia, aun no la tocaba del todo y sentía su sexo palpitar contra la boca masculina. Will mantuvo su mano derecha sobre las caderas de Lila y la izquierda tocándola a ella, el perfil de su espalda, el calor de su piel enrojecida y la penetró con sus dedos de golpe, empujándola hacia Lila, aferrándose a sus hombros en un gemido sorpresivo.

La boca de Will comenzó a lamerla con fuerza, atrapó entre sus dientes su clítoris, dándole una aguda sensación y la succionó con fuerza, sin piedad, mientras usaba los dedos para penetrarla con violencia, empujándola contra Lila, haciéndola gritar ante la impresión y el placer. Al inicio la pelirroja la sostuvo, se mantuvo quieta, peinando su cabello pero gimió con fuerza cuando Will comenzó a arremeter dentro de ella, moviendo sus caderas violentamente. Gretel tuvo que abrazarla por los hombros, intentando mantenerse erguida para que su novia no se derrumbara, porque comenzó a gritar, entre sorprendida y llevada por el placer. Will no tuvo clemencia, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía dedicado a estremecerlas. Gretel sintió como Lila se corría con fuerza, temblando completamente pero el chico continuó embistiéndola, empujándola más allá del orgasmo. La alemana perdió el control de su cuerpo, movió sus caderas buscando la lengua de Will, dejó que la empujara a los placeres más agudos, mientras la estimulaba en su interior. Uno a uno sentía el clímax crecer, al inicio por unos segundos, por culpa de los dedos del chico o por la manera en que succionaba su clítoris, pero rápidamente se volvió un alargado placer que agarrotó su cuerpo y aun así él no le dio clemencia, la obligó a sentir hasta que fue demasiado agudo el estímulo y pudo notar que Lila estaba en la misma situación, poco acostumbrada a que su cuerpo recibiera tanto goce sin darle respiro. Will se corrió, ambas pudieron sentirlo, se tensó y gimió, arqueándose por completo, levantando ligeramente a Lila y soltando a Gretel, que cayó sobre la cama con el sexo palpitándole, sintiendo que el simple ambiente de la habitación era demasiado para su cuerpo adolorido.

La pelirroja se derrumbó sin agarre alguno y solo entonces Will la soltó, dejándole pequeñas marcas de sus dedos en las caderas. Lila boqueó y rodó sobre el colchón, con el cuerpo temblándole. Gretel quiso acercarse, acariciar su rostro mientras jadeaba, pero sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y respiró hondo. Will no tenía clemencia, eso que ocultaba, ese lado capaz de dejarle el trasero enrojecido, de amarrarla a la cama, de ordenarle a Lila que no se corriera, todo eso también tenía una faceta capaz de empujarlas más allá del propio placer personal hasta que sus cuerpos no respondieran. Una mezcla de pérdida total, de dolor palpitante y estímulo agudo que desprendía la piel de la conciencia misma del cuerpo y solo las dejaba como un punto de placer sin límites ni bordes, solo sostenidas por él. Volver de esa sensación era extraño, porque de repente era consciente de que debía respirar, que su interior le palpitaba a llamaradas vivas, que sus piernas temblaban y tenía la boca adolorida de tanto gritar. Lila parecía igual de sorprendida, demasiado consciente de su cuerpo. La alemana gateó a ella, notando que de entre las piernas femeninas caía espeso semen que se fundía con sus sábanas.

Will súbitamente se sentó, con los ojos abiertos, completamente alarmado, la miró y tocó su rostro con sus grandes manos. Ella lo observó con extrañeza y luego sonrió, relajada. El chico pareció tener parcialmente su alma de regreso y luego acurrucó a Lila entre sus brazos, lucía tenso cuando la tomó con cuidado y revisó su cuerpo. La pelirroja jadeó, pero se dejó hacer, con los ojos cerrados. Él la tocó, recorrió su cuerpo con sus dedos y buscó cualquier muestra de dolor.

\- Lila… -Will murmuró, buscando su rostro- ¿Estas bien?

\- _Leben_ … -Gretel habló con toda la suavidad que pudo encontrar en su interior- Todo está bien.

\- Pero…

Le dolió verlo tan preocupado, había desatado algo que él juraba podía ser tan fuerte que podía lastimarlas. No por la violencia de sus arrebatos, sino porque era una parte de él que deseaba dejarlas así, exhaustas, perdidas, confundidas y con el interior en dolorosas llamas. Si, entendía su preocupación, pero era la forma más profunda de posesión ¿Cómo no iba él desear hacerles todo eso? En ese momento si alguien le preguntaba a Gretel si tenía un dueño, ella hubiese mirado a Will mucho antes de percatarse de lo que hacía. Así que entendía su miedo pero también su deseo oscuro.

Lila abrió los ojos y estiró sus dedos temblorosos, acarició el rostro del chico y se aferró al cuello de él con una sonrisa relajada. Will respiró, acurrucando a Lila entre sus brazos, acariciando sus brazos y piernas como si se le hubiese pasado alguna cosa.

\- Eso… -Lila cerró los ojos- Eso fue increíble.

Gretel dejó escapar una pequeña risa al notar la sorpresa en los ojos plateados. No un " _te amo_ " para calmarlo. No ¿Por qué decirle algo así? Mil veces más importante era dejarle en claro que no se arrepentía por lo ocurrido, que estaba dispuesta a repetirlo cuando tuviese control de su cuerpo otra vez.

Ella recordó la primera vez que estuvo con Lila, cuando ella le había preguntado por Will.

\- Te lo dije. –se acercó, acariciando el cabello de su novia- Totalmente recomendable.

Lila rio, divertida, dejando desconcertado al chico. Will dejó a la chica en la cama, le besó la frente antes de acobijarla entre las sábanas. Él lucía agotado, como si necesitara tanto o más descanso que la pelirroja, pero se centró en murmurarle palabras suaves al oído, haciendo que se relajara. Gretel se sorprendió en la manera en que Will miraba a Lila, había tanta devoción en sus ojos que se preguntó si así lucía ella. No quiso interrumpirlo, le pareció fascinante la manera en que no se sentía de lado, ni apartada, solo quería mirarlos y admirar eso que era suyo. Su mano acariciaba las piernas de su bailarina por sobre las colchas.

Will la miró y le extendió una de sus camisetas, se la puso mientras él se ponía su bóxer. Ambos salieron en silencio de la habitación, se encaminaron al mesón que dividía la cocina de lo que debía ser la sala. Gretel se sentó sobre el mesón, con el corazón acelerado. Todos esos años había danzado en el borde de la navaja, se había sentido suspendida en alguna sensación de vacío agradable. Ahora temía caer, pero a pesar de los planes y de cada manipulable camino que había creado, era consciente que no podía retenerlo con ellas. Will la miró, lucía perdido, desorientado, sin la fuerza que tanto lo caracterizaba.

\- _Leben_. –lo llamó, como solo lo hacía cuando estaban solos o si Lila iba a escucharlos.

Él se acercó, acortó la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que temió fundirse contra su cuerpo. Gretel lo abrazó por el cuello, acarició su cabello suavemente, lo dejó tomar su fuerza, cada gramo de su energía si era necesario. Si, lo había empujado más allá de sus límites, en un día le había hecho romper todos sus principios. Ella era un monstruo, la destrucción completa, mientras Lila era una princesa cálida, el tesoro más grande de la criatura que ella representaba. Por alguna razón Will seguía ahí, a su lado. Así que le daría todo para hacerlo sentir bien.

\- _Leben_. –murmuró, estrechándolo más- Aquí estoy, aquí pertenezco. Contigo, con ella. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? –lo escuchó agitado contra su cuello, pero sin soltarla- Después de… No, no lo entiendes.

Pero lo hacía ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía?

\- No voy a irme a ningún lado. –repitió- ¿No lo sentiste? Cuando estamos los tres juntos se siente perfecto, exactamente lo que tú y yo necesitamos. Lila es quien nos complementa. Lo notaste ¿Verdad?

\- Gretel… -rogó, lo sentía tan agotado y se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla, atormentado por sus propias culpas- No entiendes.

\- Lo hago. –lo tomó del rostro- Olvídate de tus dudas por un momento William Goldman. No hay nada que más desee en este mundo que tenerte con nosotras. No voy a _soportar_ algo por ello. –frunció el ceño- ¿No te diste cuenta? Lila está hecha para prenderse rápidamente, ser una llamarada explosiva e inquieta a la que tú puedes decir " _Resiste, aguanta, lo harás por mi ¿Verdad?_ " –notó como él tragaba en seco, pero sin contar eso no hizo nada más- Ella esta hecha para empujar sus límites, para señalarle lo bien y lo hermosa que se ve mientras le ordenas que se abra más para ti. Ella es esa inocencia que alimenta tus demonios. –ladeó el rostro- Esos demonios que puedo escuchar, con los que puedo unirme para jugar. Pero también puedes desbordarlos sobre mí. –se acercó a su boca, no despegó sus ojos de él, pero dejó que cada palabra fuese murmurada contra los labios del chico- Tus dudas no son sobre si es correcto o no amarnos o estar en una relación con nosotras. Lo sé. Si no estuviese el factor del sexo, aceptarías sin dudarlo, te resignarías a solo tenernos cerca. Tus dudas son por la violencia de tus deseos. Pues escúchame bien -sentenció- puedes amarrarme, vendarme, puedes ponerme sobre tu regazo y dejarme el trasero rojo, puedes aferrar mi cabello con fuerza. Will, muérdeme, has que me corra mientras solo tocas mis senos. Si, puedes. –repitió, cuando intentó negar- Puedes y quiero que lo hagas.

\- No quiero lastimarte…

\- No lo harás. –ella rodó los ojos ¿Acaso lo conocía más ella que él a sí mismo?- Porque no quieres hacerme daño. Solo eres dominante, te gusta sentir el control. Lila sigue tu ritmo, satisface tus órdenes, te da poder, alimenta a tus demonios y yo quiero recibirlos. Porque solo quieres retirar mis defensas, dejarme libre. Y me gusta. –ladeó el rostro, sintió que casi podía besarlo estando tan cerca, pero se mantuvo quieta- Me gusta sentirme libre porque tú me protegerás. Así que pertenezco aquí, con ustedes dos y tú nos tienes, a Lila y a mí. –se removió sobre el mesón- Además, sabes que me gustan tus nalgadas, se sienten bien.

\- Gretel… -gruñó y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, esta vez lo hizo de forma posesiva, la apretó contra su cuerpo, la sostuvo con firmeza, sin darle opción de huir- Esto va a necesitar tanto equilibrio. En cualquier momento podría desbalancearse. No quiero tenerlas y luego perderlas. No quiero herirlas.

\- Vamos a encontrar una manera en que funcione. –le prometió, estrechándose contra su cuerpo- Pero te prometo aquí y ahora, que pase lo que pase…

\- No lo hagas. –pidió Will, separándose de ella, creando distancia entre sus cuerpos- Si algo pasa, no quiero pensar que me rompiste una promesa.

\- Tú eres mi espada y mi escudo, tú dijiste que te quedarías en mi vida, que nunca juzgarías la forma en que te hiciera ajustarte en mi vida. –ella frunció el ceño, sabía que se estaba repitiendo, horas atrás le había dicho lo mismo, pero esta vez sonaba molesta- Tú me lo prometiste.

\- Y un caballero nunca rompe su promesa.

Así, le explicó de esa manera. Él parecía aun no darse cuenta que no solo se conocían, que hace mucho ya no eran mejores amigos, que eran la misma alma, atándolos hasta el final.

\- Pues un von Bismarck nunca rompe sus promesas. Jamás. –sentenció y sus labios le picaron, se preguntó si así se sintió Will la vez que le juró lealtad, como si fuese a salir algún tipo de poder profundo que se grabaría por encima del destino- Tú dijiste que cuando me enamoro doy mi alma y es verdad. _Seele_ , mi alma, la tiene Lila y tú tienes mi vida justo entre tus dedos. Así que no haré promesas. –respiró hondo, tomó toda su energía para ponerla en palabras- Yo juro sobre esa vida que te pertenece desde ya hace mucho tiempo que pase lo que pase, aun si va en contra de mis deseos y planes, que te haré feliz. Yo seré la custodia y protectora de tu vida, velaré para que nunca te arrepientas por el camino que hayas tomado o que tomarás. Aunque me cueste mi último aliento de vida, no te dejaré volver a la bruma de la monótona normalidad. Yo seré el elixir franco y temerario que de color a tu vida. –sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sonrió al notar como Will la miraba con sorpresa, podía notar que estaba feliz- Así que ven aquí y bésame.

\- ¿Me estás ordenando? –preguntó, divertido, acercándose a ella, rodeándolo por la cintura y levantándola del mesón para cargarla.

\- Si. –enmarcó una ceja, rodeándolo con sus piernas por la cintura y estirándose hasta su boca- Te ordeno. En el sexo puedes decirme que me ponga sobre mis rodillas, pero afuera puedo ordenarte cuantos besos quiera. Y me debes demasiados.

\- Me parece justo. –murmuró, antes de besarla profundamente, cargándola hasta la habitación, la recorrió tan despacio que cuando se sentó sobre el colchón tardó un poco en soltarla- ¿Así?

\- Es un buen inicio. –bromeó.

Will se recostó en la cama, con una sonrisa ladeada, la mantuvo sobre su pecho mientras se metía entre las sábanas, acomodándose contra Lila. Gretel notó como su novia se acurrucaba inmediatamente contra el costado del pelirrojo y abría suavemente los ojos. Ella se deslizó al otro costado del chico, se metió bajo su brazo y apoyó su mentón contra el cálido pecho masculino.

\- ¿Te despertamos? –murmuró Will, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Lila, haciéndola sonreír.

\- ¿Ya terminaron sus discursos dramáticos? –murmuró la chica, mirándolos adormilada.

Will y Gretel cruzaron miradas y ahogaron una risa mientras asentían.

\- Me alegra. –su sonrisa se suavizó- Ya sé que les gusta. –se acurrucó más, relajándose- Por eso los amo tanto. –murmuró, antes de volver a dormir.

Gretel levantó la mirada, notando que Will también la miraba.

\- Nos ha vencido.

Ella asintió. Sin grandes discursos, sin promesas, ni juramentos. Gretel apoyó su mano sobre la de su novia, ahí, justo sobre el esternón de Will, la sintió relajarse en el tacto.

\- Nos venció hace mucho tiempo. –susurró, orgullosa, dejando que el agotamiento la venciera, disfrutando la callada risa de Will como lo último que escuchaba antes de dormir.

Ahí era donde realmente pertenecía.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Y entonces pasan estas cosas, así que una espera que haya salido bien.

 **Regla de la Manada:** Un lobo lucha por la victoria final. Aunque tenga que levantarse incontables veces, no se rendirá.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Índice

**Índice de "Instinto de Caza"**

¡Saludos Manada!

Aquí una pequeña guía de lectura. " _Instinto de Caza_ " es el nombre de la trilogía a la que pertenece este trabajo. Para aquellos que necesitan una ruta entre la historias, he decidido agregar este índice y añadirlo a cada historia. Realmente espero que les sirva. Cada actualización de material que exista se verá reflejado en este índice.

1\. Cómame señor lobo.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Bonus Track.

b. Rojo y Negro (+18)

c. What if? (Universo Alternos)

d. Cómame señor lobo: Entrevistas.

La siguiente historia puede ser leída independientemente. Pero trascurrió dentro de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". Este One-Shot es sobre el romance de Curly y Rhonda.

\- Jaque a la Reina

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ".

2\. Cacería.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Cazando Desafíos (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos)

b. Cazando lo Desconocido (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos +18)

c. Años Venideros

d. Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad (+18)

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". La historia de la siguiente generación (Los hijos de los protagonistas y sus amigos):

3\. Despertar del Instinto.

 **Videos:**

Estos los pueden encontrar en la cuenta de YouTube " _Nocturna4_ "

 _\- Voz Gretel en "Bonus Track". Capítulo VI_ : Un video con la voz y acento de Gretel. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Voz Will en "Bonus Track". Capítulo XIII:_ Un video con la voz de Will. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Nocturna4 contesta sus preguntas:_ Cuatro videos donde respondo de forma sincera y esporádica sus preguntas.

\- _Agradecimiento de Gretel (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Gretel despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Agradecimiento de Will (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Will despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Música relacionada con Instinto de Caza_ : Una lista de reproducción con canciones que forman parte directa o indirectamente con toda la saga.

 **Ask:**

Responde al nombre de " _Nocturna4_ ", donde pueden hacerme preguntas a mí o a los personajes.

Realmente espero que les sirva esta guía que se irá actualizando.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
